Here Without You
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: Kotori's troubles reach new heights in this latest adventure and will the knight's be able to figure out what's going on with Hitomi and Timmi and still have a happy ending? Discontinued .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character except for Hitomi and Kotori. Also please note that this story is the sequel to 'I Love That Thing You Do'.

Part 1

_Congratulations!_

"I'm saying you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant"

"YOU WHAT!" stated Kotori completely gob smacked.

Hitomi however paid her no attention which angered Kotori, but then noticed why.

Sir Plucki seemed to be in a kind of trance, but thankfully he was smiling. Hitomi looked right back at him also smiling, practically glowing thought Kotori watching the two soon to be parents. Well thought Kotori, they'd always said pregnant women glowed and geez she was starting to believe this was just sooo mushy and especially for Hitomi, if this is what is what like to be pregnant besides the dresses and becoming an emotional wreck she never wanted cubs. Kotori watched as the two leaned forward exchanging sweet nothings then kissing long and passionately. Her face screwed up, as she looked at the two then the medics who were smiling.

"Geez, get a room will ya!"

The two continued kissing for a moment longer and Kotori rolled her eyes. The two eventually parted and looked around to find Kotori staring out the window again, well out the actual window they suddenly realised.

"KOTORI!" shouted a terrified medic as Kotori disappeared completely out of the window.

Hitomi chuckled slightly thinking it typical of Kotori as her mate and his friend followed out the window to retrieve her.

Kotori climbed out the window not wanting to watch the two smooch any longer. Looking out she'd noticed her friends Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni. It intrigued her that Sir Timmi looked angered by her other two friends kissing while squinting she could just make out a faint smile on his brothers face. After noticing that they'd noticed her staring at them she waved and both waved back at her as both had been concerned for her health and glad to see her okay again. Kotori smiled devilishly to herself momentarily then slipped out of the window and grabbed out the roof and started climbing onto it when she heard, "KOTORI!", busted she'd thought.

Scrambling her way up quick she saluted quickly to her friends below laughing then taking off with the knights behind her. This was just like old times she thought jumping off the roof onto a smaller tower roof below, she turned back just in time to see her friends use their Gummiberry juice, hey no fair. They bounced and caught her up quickly but Kotori didn't want the fun to end so soon. Knowing she didn't have her own bottle of juice on her she used her own abilities and started jumping and somersaulting. She managed to jump onto a few buildings but they were also right behind her and she was already breaking a sweat, 'I'm so unfit' she thought while continuing to run. She jumped again and landed on the roof of a low tower so jumping off she landed on the ground then took off knowing her friends would not be able to bounce their way through the crowd. Running around sweat pouring off of her she smiled as she saw the training grounds in sight, 'well time to make an entrance' she thought. She kept on running getting nearer and nearer to the gates when uh oh. Her three friends and destroyers of her so called fun stood before the gates and barred her entrance, RATS! Looking around quickly with her eyes she spotted her partners in crime accidentally place a staff on the ground not to far away and then leave. Smiling she pretended to go one way then dashed the other momentarily distracting them. Picking the staff up in hand she twirled it then ran at them, they seemed surprised which she thought amusing all this time they'd known her and they seemed surprised she'd do something like this. She kept running until she was nearly stood in front of them then quickly hit the staff into the ground performing the same trick Cubbi had used on Sir Plucki and jumped. She twirled in the air to give her height and just managed to clear the wall. The knights in the ground all stopped training hearing a commotion outside then saw Kotori come spinning over the wall. She landed on her feet then swayed a little, once she was secure she turned round and flashed them a mischievous and triumphant smile. The sound of someone clearing their throat however wiped off her smug look, as she slowly turned round to look behind her as she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. She turned round and nearly fell over stunned when she saw Sir Ginni, then her three friends rush in and over in her direction.

"I'll get you for this" she said through her smile.

"Maybe, I'd like to see you try" he answered also smiling.

She turned to look at her three friends who now approached her; they looked warily at Sir Ginni before taking her and started to lead her out of the training grounds. Nearing the gates she realised Hitomi rigged out in her training gear with her sword attached to her back coming in ready for training. All three instantly stopped each one with a similar thought in mind. Kotori smirked thinking she knew what was coming now and how great she'd be there to witness it all. They continued walking until they reached Hitomi who waited for them by the entrance.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" Sir Plucki asked.

Hitomi turned round confused then looked at them with a 'what do think I'm doing' look before answering, "Training"

"But Hitomi what about you're condit..." Sir Plucki started but then a look Hitomi sent him made him go quiet.

Kotori smile just grew wider trying desperately not to burst out laughing, oh this was great.

"My condition" she stated incrediculously. "I'm pregnant not helpless and a little training won't affect the baby"

"But..." started Sir Gumlittle.

"No buts" said Hitomi clearly getting angry.

Kotori let out a little snort not able to contain her mirth then hid her face in her hands and started to cough covering up her laugh, it was just so funny.

"I won't train as much or just quite so hard if that's what you want but I am not going to stop training all together" Hitomi said brushing past them and walking into the training grounds. She walked over to Sir Ginni and called to him to get on the beam. Kotori _almost_ felt sorry for him having to take on Hitomi and especially in this mood. She wiped her watery eyes with the back of her hand then started off for her tower without them as they'd all turned round to watch Hitomi enter the ground. She almost made to her tower when they appeared by her side all of them apparently in thought. Kotori smiled to herself it was going to be seven long, interesting months.

They entered the tower and after making sure Kotori was in the medics care even though she protested and couldn't see why they'd been so worried. The knights then left to go and perform their duties.

Two hours later Hitomi stepped off the training beam hardly breaking a sweat, while Sir Ginni she noticed nearly collapsed, she smiled. He was a good fighter and had a lot of potential but he lacked experience. She noticed as he sat down on the beam that he was sweating a lot and again smiled she often compared the fighting techniques of the brothers and always thought as she did now that Sir Ginni was the better fighter. She threw him a towel and he not noticing it ended up with it on his head, pulling it off he looked up at her his cheeks flushed from his exertion. Getting up slowly he walked over to Hitomi who slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You did good today" she said and he smiled.

After all it was very rare for Hitomi to give praise.

The grounds door opened and everyone not training looked to see who had entered, but quickly busied themselves except for Hitomi and Sir Ginni as the three high knights entered. They looked over everyone and smiled faintly obviously pleased with everyone's progress then noticed Hitomi. She stood talking to Sir Ginni and noticed some of the younger knights walking over to her. They all began talking and pretty soon Hitomi was laughing but at what they didn't know. Hitomi began talking and by the look on her face she was obviously happy walking over they heard her telling the knights of that mornings events with Kotori and the high knights. The younger knights began laughing as she mentioned about Kotori jumping out the window, but quickly hushed when they saw the high knights. Moving off quickly not to get in trouble Hitomi just shrugged her shoulders then started talking to Sir Ginni. The knights approached her and she turned and smiled at her, cocking her head slightly to the side she noticed her mates slightly angered look. She knew it was not because she told the younger knights of the events of that morning but because Sir Ginni was stood by her and himself. Inwardly she smiled still he could be so jealous, walking to his side she slipped her hand in his and said goodbye to Sir Ginni who immediately left after feeling uncomfortable under his captain's questioning gaze. Hitomi whispered in Sir Plucki's ear and the two climbed onto the beam ready for a good training session even though Hitomi knew Sir Plucki would hold back a little as he really didn't like her training. Getting into her fighting stance she sighed inwardly 'you'd think I was eight months pregnant not two the way he goes on' she thought then started attacking.

Everyone was busy training well into the afternoon so they failed to notice Kotori once again up to her stupid antics. She rubbed her hands together and smiled, they deserved it after not having too much mischief making for two whole months. She'd feigned sleep to get the medics out of her room so she could put her plan in motion. She was tired of doing nothing but rest and she felt fine but trust them to keep her up here so she missed out on all the fun. Looking around her room she knew she couldn't escape out of the window because she'd be seen before she made it anywhere near her goal, that only left one other option and it was not gonna be easy; sneaking through the tower. Slowly opening her door she peeked her head round it and looked both ways and saw nothing. Slipping out she quietly closed the door again so it wouldn't creak then darted down the corridor. She made it to the stairs and smiled the next bit was easy. Grabbing hold of the rope that held up the lights she slid down it to the bottom thanking her lucky stars no one was around to see her do that. Stealthily she then crept out of the tower and using every back alley and secret passageway she knew until she stood outside the training grounds for a second time that day. She decided going in the back way would be best otherwise she'd be noticed straight away. Running up the steps so she was on the castle wall she ran along to catch up to a couple of gummi's that were walking along towards the grounds. Walking along beside them she then jumped off quietly and unnoticed when they passed the training grounds. Now in she saw the ground was packed with gummi knights training, hmm she thought the knights must of changed their schedule as last time she knew at this time of day they'd hardly be anyone in, but no matter it was probably better as she could train with one of the younger knights for a while and not get seen. She picked up a training staff from the rack unnoticed as everyone was busy right now. Sneaking off she made it to the far end of the training ground where the young knights trained. None of the high knights were here so it was there time to learn and practice what they'd been shown. Approaching she smiled at them when they noticed her.

"You up for a training session" she whispered to one of them.

The knight nodded eagerly as it was very rare for Hitomi and Kotori to train with them, only the high knights would but that was to improve their fighting techniques, Hitomi and Kotori were legendary after all the times they'd saved them; they'd even saved the high knights once. The two climbed on a training beam and started practicing. Kotori went easy on him, but soon was sweating; 'gee' she thought 'I'm more out of practice than I thought'. The two trained for an hour until Kotori finally beat the knight. Climbing off the beam she helped him up as she'd knocked him off the beam then wiping her brow went over to a large barrel of water that stood in the corner; it was used for them to cool off if they needed to. Walking over she put her hands on the sides of the barrel when she heard, "Kotori, WHAT are you doing here?"

Kotori turned and grinned idiotically at whom she knew was Hitomi had said that. She also saw the high knights looking her way now also not in the least bit happy. "Hitomi, I know you're slow sometimes but this really takes the cake. I mean I thought it was obvious I was training"

"What, slow" started Hitomi.

"Yeah, slow" said Kotori mischievously knowing Hitomi wouldn't turn down a challenge.

"Why don't you come say that to my face?" started Hitomi with hint of amusement in her voice as she knew Kotori was out of practice and this was just an act to be able to keep training.

"Just a second" answered Kotori then turned away from Hitomi to look at the barrel of water.

"Kotori, what are you..." Hitomi started.

Kotori had slowly leant forward until she dunked her entire head into the barrel and stayed like that for a moment. She emerged a moment later completely drenched but smiling. She turned round to see the surprised faces of the young and high knights and the amused face of Hitomi.

"Problem" she asked still dripping.

"No" Hitomi simply replied.

Kotori stomped over to Hitomi passing her friends on the way that just looked at her, not noticing the glints of amusement in their eyes. She reached Hitomi and before her friends could object she grabbed Hitomi and pulled her onto the training beam and got into a fighting stance. They started fighting and had everyone's undivided attention, however unfortunately for Kotori the fight didn't last long. With her out of practice and Hitomi in just perfect condition she didn't stand a chance. Hitomi had swung her staff at Kotori but she'd blocked, but she'd instantly attacked Kotori's chest. She hit and Kotori fell back on her butt with her staff falling out of her hand.

"KOTORI!" she heard Hitomi yell.

Instantly Hitomi had jumped off the beam and now stood by her side helping her off the beam.

"Err...Hitomi are you ok?" Kotori asked completely freaked out.

"Yeah, I just...wanted to make sure you were okay" said Hitomi.

"Right" said Kotori knowingly.

'So it begins Hitomi emotional wreck' thought Kotori.

"Come on you shouldn't be out here anyway" said Hitomi taking Kotori arm and pulling her up.

"I know that and I don't need you to take care of me Hitomi, what do you think I am, a cub" said Kotori defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, now that you mention it" replied Hitomi.

Kotori glared at Hitomi then smiled and turned to leave and threw over her shoulder," I guess your just practicing for when the cubs born"

She started to leave but with no smart come back and the deafening silence she turned round. Hitomi stood with her head bowed but she could easily tell Hitomi's face had coloured and that Sir Plucki and his friends stood by her side the rest of the knights stood with gaping mouths. She smiled triumphantly then said, "Oops"

Walking to the gates she passed Sir Ginni and stopped before him. Reaching up she shut his mouth but kept her hand on his cheek which gained his attention and said, "It's rude to stare and gawp, Ginni"

He immediately blushed and she smiled then left the grounds with him staring after her, instead of Sir Ginni she'd called him Ginni.

Kotori didn't head back to the tower even though she was sure the medics had found her out by now and she didn't dare hang around the knights or her friends after that revelation she wasn't sure whether her friends were angry or not. Wandering around aimlessly but out of sight she thought to herself, where could I go and spend some time where no one would expect me to be, hmm, ah, I know the library. With her goal in mind she made off to it wondering how things were going for Hitomi.

Hitomi stood still she hadn't moved since Kotori left and she could feel the presence of her mate beside her, she wasn't embarrassed or anything about being pregnant, it just wasn't the way she'd planned on letting the other knights know. Slowly she looked up and saw their surprised faces, she scanned over them but her gaze stayed on Sir Ginni he was the only one not looking at her. In fact, he was looking the other direction with a kind of lost but happy look on his face, hmmm interesting she thought. He turned to her a moment later and she saw him smiling.

Sir Ginni looked among his fellow knights and saw their shocked and surprised faces so he decided to make the first move as it would help break this tense atmosphere.

"Well, congratulations" he said walking forward and hugging Hitomi. He backed off quickly but soon after all the others were giving their congratulations, they seemed to be happy with it, but Sir Ginni noticed his brother's lean form against the wall scowling then slip away. 'Don't do anything foolish' was all Sir Ginni could think as he watched his brothers retreating form. A hand on his shoulder made him turn forgetting he had been amidst a crowd of gummi knights celebrating, looking he saw Hitomi by his side smiling at him.

"Thank you" she said then disappeared into the crowd.

Sir Ginni sat down away from the crowd on one of the training beams, he was confused and no idea how to sort things out. Hitomi was pregnant well it was excellent news to him and the others but it would only make things worse as his brother, Sir Timmi he feared would be up to something now. He had been enraged when he found out Hitomi and his captain were to become mates but for now to be pregnant he dared not think what it would be like. What could he do? Questions ran through his mind and possible solutions and what could come to pass yet hardly any of it mattered to him at the moment all though he knew it should but yet all he could think was, Kotori. Her laugh, her smile, her touch she was so strong yet so gentle. She was fun and beautiful and he'd missed her greatly as well as worried him when he learned of her illness. It was strange to him to be thinking of his friend like this but lately she was all he could think about. He'd experienced many emotions in his life but this was different, something new that he didn't quite know what to call it. A bell sounded alerting him it was time for the evening meal and another time to see Kotori for though they'd didn't sit together he was near enough to see her and watch her without being too obvious. Getting up he sighed then placed his staff in the rack and slowly and distractedly made his way to the hall.

Kotori had peeked her head into the library and found it empty, good she'd thought now no one would know she was here. Walking down the aisles glancing at the books occasionally stopping when she saw something of interest she eventually made her way to the back. How could Hitomi spend so much time here she was getting bored and she hadn't been in here ten minutes. Getting to the restricted section she waltzed in, she didn't care what was kept here particularly but in her own personal option this is where all the 'cool' books were. Walking along glancing at the shelves again she stopped when she saw something interesting. Eventually she found herself towards the back of the restricted section where forbidden magic and evil things lurked, she didn't come to this part much but she did today deciding it didn't really look that bad. She saw the books were covered in dust and there were no torches here but that didn't matter she could see in the dark. She glanced over each of the titles sometimes fingering a book or pulling out and reading a few pages here and there. She reached the end and turned to go back when a thick heavy book from the top shelf fell and hit her on the head, "Ooowww" she complained rubbing her head.

Looking she saw the black torn cover of the book and the yellow pages displaying its age. A torch, which she hadn't seen before because it was never lit and was high up so she hadn't noticed suddenly came on. The cover flipped over as did some of the old yellow pages, her interest peeked she approached the offending book and knelt to pick it up. Instantly as she touched the book she felt a tingling she noticed instantly the contents of this book were spells and because of this section forbidden spells but it wouldn't hurt her to read them after all she didn't do magic so what harm was there? Sitting down with the book on her knee she began the slow reading of the many spells of the thick book. Time slipped by and Kotori amazingly didn't even notice how hungry she'd become until the bell sounded for the evening meal. Realising the time she knew she couldn't come back again today and read this but tomorrow at the time she came today the library would be empty. Closing the book she read its title: The 10,000 most dangerous spells of the gummi kind. Getting up she placed the book back from where it had fallen the torch blowing out as soon as she let go of it then skipped off on her way to lunch. Entering the hall she saw everyone taking their places so dashing in she took hers. After taking her seat, which of course was right next to Hitomi she sat quietly. Nobody said anything and nervously she looked up. Hitomi was looking at her not angry which was a relief in itself but just asked, "Where've you been Kotori I've been looking all over for you?"

"Oh, I been around" she answered not wanting to tell Hitomi what she'd been reading.

Dinner was served and Kotori ate quickly she needed to get out of here. Finishing her meal in record time she noticed most were still eating so she couldn't leave just yet, so she decided just to look over everyone as it would mean she didn't have to talk to the others. Starting at the far corner she glanced over them until her eyes strayed close to where she was sitting when something caught her attention. Sir Timmi she had noticed had his full attention fixed on Hitomi's back watching her every move, only when he noticed her watching did he turn away. Her eyes moved on to the person next to him, his brother Sir Ginni. She looked at him watching him talk merrily to the gummi's around him, when he stopped he looked up and stared straight back at her. Her eyes went wide as saucers at being caught staring at him, her cheeks flushed and involuntary a quiet squeak came from her as she turned round to face Hitomi who thankfully was holding a conversation with Sir Gumlittle and Sir Plucki. Picking up her glass she finished off her water and waited for the meal to end, it couldn't come quick enough.

Sir Ginni had been talking with friends when he'd noticed throughout the meal his brother's intense stare as if he was trying to drag Hitomi away from her mate with his eyes. He'd suddenly turned away making him wonder whether someone had caught him looking at Hitomi, which was when he realised someone intently staring at him. He'd lifted his head and had instantly looked at Kotori; he usually snuck glances at her in the meal but was surprised to see her staring right back. She'd obviously been embarrassed at staring and being caught as it wasn't very often that she was. He'd had to laugh at her reaction she'd been caught off guard, but why was she staring at him he thought to himself.

The second Kotori could leave she did, she darted out of the hall leaving a lot of confused gummi's in her path but she didn't care. Making it to her room she shut the door in the medic's faces as they yet again were trying to fuss over her, but Kotori was in no mood for it she just wanted to be alone now. Collapsing on her bed she thought of all that had happened today. First she wakes and finds that not only is her best friend married but now also pregnant in the same day, second why is Sir Timmi looking at Hitomi that way? And thirdly why couldn't she stop staring at Ginni. Sir Ginni she reminded herself. Looking out the window feeling miserable with thousands of questions that were unlikely to be answered she noticed it had gone dark and the events of the day were taking there toll on her body as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Hitomi sat across from her mate, throughout the meal she'd noticed Kotori eat fast without saying anything then leave as soon as possible, but why did she leave so fast? Deciding it not important as she rose from the table to make her own way to her room. She remained in the knights Tower after becoming Sir Plucki's mate and Kotori didn't seem to mind or just hadn't noticed yet. She walked out of the hall and down the corridor, they were dim and only lit by the moonlight, the air was cold and crisp and made her shiver as an eerily feeling that she was being watched entered her mind. She passed swiftly and silently through the corridors then broke into a run when she was sure she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. Her heart raced and her eyes grew large in fear, not a soul was in sight and this reminded her too much of the time with Sir Timmi. She turned and traveled the many corridors that led to her tower wishing beyond hope that someone would see her. Icy hands gripped her round her waist and pulled her back as she came to the turn for her tower. She screamed in fear, no not now not this close.

Sir Plucki was talking with his friends in the hall when Hitomi's frightened scream echoed loud and clear throughout the city. Jumping up he ran out of the hall with his friends behind him searching for Hitomi.

Hitomi slammed against the stonewall then doubled over slightly as a fist made hard contact with her abdomen she felt herself pulled up and lashed out. Her attacker stopped when her hand had slapped hit across the face then hit her again in her abdomen. Hitomi cried out in pain she slumped to the floor her hands protecting her abdomen and her head hung low. She felt someone grab her hair and yank her face up, still she could see nothing, and hard lips were pressed against her own before she could scream again. He pulled away and whispered quietly in her ear, "Very soon we'll be together and then you won't have to hide your feelings anymore or carry his baby" then all was silent and Hitomi was left alone. She cried for a while on the floor no one had come she was still alone although she was sure if her mate had heard her he'd be searching the city for her. Shakily she got to her feet and made her way into the tower looking around it was quiet with no sign of unwanted sights. She made her way up the staircase to her floor then turned to walk down the corridor to her room. There she saw her mate walk out of the bedroom he looked worried and deeply concerned, but upon seeing Hitomi he smiled until he saw her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she was shaking uncontrollably. He ran to her as she slowly made her way down the corridor.

"Hitomi what happened?"

"S...S...Sir Timmi" she stuttered out tears welling in her eyes once more.

He wrapped his arms around her as tears slid down her cheeks; they walked to their room where for a long time Hitomi cried. Eventually she had fallen into a fitful sleep after telling Sir Plucki of Sir Timmi's promise to her. He'd left Hitomi reluctantly for the moment to search for Sir Timmi; although there was no evidence of him committing the event or any witnesses it certainly wouldn't hurt to remind the knight of his warning. After searching for an hour and finding him nowhere he sent his friends and some of the knights to look for him. They searched high and low until late and eventually reported back later at night saying Sir Timmi was nowhere to be found. After careful consideration Sir Plucki stationed knights at every post along the walls and near Sir Timmi's residence, on the look out for him and that if he were found to be brought to him immediately no matter what the time, after that the knights were dismissed to fulfill their orders and notify others as Sir Plucki went back to Hitomi whom he dare not leave too long unattended for fear of her lapsing into nightmares and damaging her own as well as their unborn cubs health. He entered their chamber, which was dimly lit with candles, as Hitomi had not wanted to be left in the dark. Walking to the bed he drew the curtain aside affording him the view of Hitomi curled up in a fetal position at the end shaking. Climbing in and gathering her up in his arms her shaking soon subsided and her body finally relaxed into a dreamless sleep free of events from the night and years before. Save until these few words had passed her lips, "I love you, Plucki"

Holding her tighter in his embrace he whispered in reply, "I love you too, Hitomi"

Plucki's thoughts wandered to the events of this evening and how they were yet again dealing with Sir Timmi…Hmm, Sir Timmi. Since he and Hitomi had been married he'd been nothing but a problem constantly hounding Hitomi with his jealous obsession. After this last dealing it would appear Sir Timmi might have finally turned against them once and for all to be in some secret, dark place where he could plan and scheme in his quest of gaining Hitomi's affection. He appeared to be stopping at nothing to get Hitomi and make her his but at what lengths would he go to? Whatever it was he would be waiting, Sir Timmi would not harm or take away his family now and with that thought in mind he too slowly drifted into sleep.

TBC…

Please R&R and tell me what you think to my third part in the trilogy.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Don't Delve To Deep

The sun seeped in through the curtains early next morning to find Hitomi sat on the edge of the bed watching her love Plucki, sleeping. Her hands rested lightly and protectively on her abdomen where her unborn cub lay. She'd answered the door this morning when one of the knights reported to say there was still no sign of Sir Timmi and said that they feared he'd fled the castle as somehow in the middle of the night while most were sleeping even though the knights were on duty all Sir Timmi's possessions had disappeared.

She lay now on the bed her lovers head cradled on her knees with one hand protecting her small cub the other slowly tracing the contours of her love's face; lightly her index finger traced his lips which in turn were lightly kissed. She hadn't expected that, but smiled non-the less as his eyes opened to look up at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered.

"You didn't wake me Hitomi, I was already awake" he replied sitting up and kissing her cheek.

"The night watch stopped by to deliver his report" Hitomi said.

He turned to face her completely eager to know what she had to say, as he'd obviously still been a sleep when they stopped by.

"There has been no sign of Sir Timmi and all his possessions are now gone" she said her eyes slightly glassy with tears threatening to spill.

Sir Plucki sighed heavily realising the thoughts of last night to be true, but looking up at his mate he saw that one hand still lay protecting their cub while the other clutched tightly the sheets. Her body was tense and shaking slightly as a tear coursed down her cheek, he leaned forward and took her in his arms. They both knew now how dangerous life would be with no one to control Timmi he would be after them and who knew what he was capable of in jealous rage. All they could do now was live their lives and prepare and wait for Sir Timmi's attack, which they knew would come soon and hard and they would be waiting.

The morning light hit Kotori square in the eyes as it rose. It was already late morning at ten as she yawned big and loud as she rolled over to see oh, those who she loved most, the medics! And my didn't they look happy this morning she thought as she observed there faces. She smiled groggily at them best she could, seen as she'd only just woken up. They didn't seem pleased at all and she knew she'd most likely be receiving a lecture later about her actions yesterday, but only once she was awake enough to fully understand what they were saying. She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning again before tossing the covers, which accidentally landed on her already chipper medics head, Ooopppsssyyy!

Not to get them even more annoyed with her she hurried out of bed and got dressed, not that there was much point considering all they had in mind her doing was just perhaps walking round the top floor, which she currently resided on, Wow! Her mind replied sarcastically, well that's what they had in mind, but that wasn't on her agenda. They looked like they were about to say something, which probably meant lecture time so she spoke up first, "Can I have breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"No, Kotori it has been brought up for you," replied the medic firmly.

"Aww, nuts" Kotori replied walking over to the tray on her small table by the window where she knew her breakfast would be.

She looked at the muffins on the table and knew Hitomi must have had something to do with that, as they didn't usually provide them and her fruit juice. She picked up one muffin taking a large bite out of it nearly eating it in one, then downed half her glass of juice before ramming the rest of her muffin into her mouth making her cheeks bulge out. A few seconds later she swallowed loudly then started in on her second muffin, which as far as she was concerned proudly managed to cram into mouth in one. Her mouth so full she could hardly chew she turned to face the medics who looked quite revolted and disgusted at Kotori's eating habits. She shrugged not seeing what was wrong gurgling her fruit juice in the back of her mouth, more like mouth wash except she then swallowed and then looked at the medics again who looked now completely repulsed. She smiled triumphantly and walked to stand by the window, which the medics were a bit cautious about considering Kotori had a habit of wandering out of them. Thinking they had her cornered they started in on their lecture, to which Kotori switched off almost automatically but pretended kinda respectfully that she was listening instead of planning when she could use her bottle of gummiberry juice she had in these clothes before she got sick to escape out of the window. She caught something in their lecture about them all being scared yesterday at her going out the window, going to the training grounds and then staying away when she was supposed to be resting in bed and that patients recovering from her disease didn't have much energy at this point and needed lots of bed rest to recover from it. Kotori instantly thought with a slight roll of the eyes 'but I'm not your average case and for your info I feel like a million dollars and bored to death'.

Since she had her back to them at the moment, which they didn't seem to mind to much as Kotori wasn't really known for manners, she uncorked her bottle and took a small sip as she knew she wouldn't need much as she only wanted to bounce a couple of buildings, then run before attracting the attention of the knights. Jabber, jabber, jabber she thought feeling the effects of the juice then turning and grinning evilly she said, "See ya later. I'm gonna have some fun" then jumped.

She heard her name loud and clear even as she fell to the nearest building below, but she didn't care and strangely enough she couldn't see anyone on the ground or in buildings and it seemed like no one was answering of paying attention to the medics screams. Where is everybody? She thought, and then decided she didn't care to much as it let her wander round freely undisturbed. She landed in a back street towards the kitchens where to her surprise she saw her friend Sir Timmi.

"Timmi, hey Timmi wait up" she called as she landed.

He stopped dead in his tracks to the sound of his name being called and couldn't believe it when he saw Kotori running towards him, laughing mischievously. She must not know of me he thought and smiled at her trying to act normal not to give anything a way.

"Hey, Timmi" Kotori said when she reached him slightly out of breath.

"Shhh…" he replied.

"Huh? What?" Kotori asked.

He explained as she obviously didn't have a clue to anything going on at the moment.

"Everyone's in the hall in a very important meeting"

"Then what are you doing out here"

"I'm…on duty" he lied.

"Oh, ok" Kotori replied happily.

"But, what are you doing here?" he asked honestly.

"Oh, well…I...um" she started, but never really said anything.

"You ran away from the medics," he announced in amusement.

"Well…yeah" she said cheerfully.

"Still brewing the mischief, will you ever change?" he asked.

"Not in this lifetime" she beamed.

He couldn't help laugh at that, she never failed to make him laugh somehow.

"So, where you hiding out this time?" he asked.

"Kitchens…I'm starving" she said rubbing her stomach licking her lips.

Again he laughed, until Kotori asked, "Where are you going?"

"Me, well I am on duty which I should be getting on with I suppose," he said.

"Yeah, ok I suppose I'll see ya around then" she said waving as she went on her way.

Entering the kitchens Kotori snuck a croissant off the table that was cooling down then headed towards the Great Hall to listen in on what they had to say. She approached the huge doors of the hall, which were open as she heard what sounded like Sir Plucki say, "If you see Sir Timmi anywhere please let us know immediately…"

Deciding she'd risk the high possibility of being caught she stood in the doorway and announced, "Your looking for Sir Timmi he was in the backstreet by the kitchens a couple of minutes ago"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than about twenty knights came rushing out nearly running her over if she had not jumped out of the way to avoid them.

"Thanks, just run me over. Why don't ya?" she shouted after them.

Outside not far from where he'd run into Kotori, Sir Timmi heard her words and cussed "DAMN!" under his breath before sneaking out a back entrance and jumping onto his unicorn with all his stolen supplies.

Kotori turned back round to find she had just about the entire residents of Gummadoon starting at her.

"WHAT!" she asked clearly not having a clue what was going on.

"Ok, guys you wonna clue me in here, cos I wonna know why your all staring at me" Kotori said.

A lot of the residents looked away probably feeling embarrassed at staring at her when Sir Plucki said, "I think it's time we had a little talk" and indicated a small room off of the hall.

Kotori feeling in the spotlight at all the attention and looks she was receiving from people quickly dashed to the front and into the room Sir Plucki had indicated, whom she'd seen Hitomi as well as Sirs Blastus and Gumlittle enter, Sir Plucki shortly followed her in.

"Ok, now why is everyone staring at me? and why does everyone wonna find Sir Timmi?" Kotori asked looking at each of them.

"Kotori, do you have any idea what has been going on while you've been ill?" asked Hitomi.

"Not a clue, the medics don' tell ya anything claiming it'll stress ya out"

Everyone in the room seemed to sigh except Kotori who couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Sir Timmi…has turned against us" said Sir Plucki.

Kotori only landed with a thud into the chair that was fortunately behind her.

"How? When?" she asked.

"He seeks to make Hitomi his own and will seemingly stop at nothing until he gets her" said Sir Gumlittle.

At this Kotori turned to look at Hitomi who sat on stool across from her, her mates arm wrapped round her shoulders.

"He doesn't seem to approve of Hitomi's child either" Sir Blastus added.

"Huh, whatta ya mean?" asked Kotori.

"He beat me" whispered Hitomi.

Kotori felt her fists clench at that as red swam before her eyes, she'd just been talking to him so how could act the way he did after doing that to Hitomi?

"Is Ginni with him in this?" she hoping that he wasn't, she didn't think she could bare it if he was.

"No, he is not" Hitomi stated firmly, more to the others than Kotori as they still had their doubts about him.

Kotori let out a small, quiet sigh of relief, but not totally sure why, which gained the attention of most in the room.

"Well.." Hitomi started unsure if she should tell.

"Yes" Kotori said encouragingly.

"When you first became sick and before Plucki and I got together" at that Kotori smiled. "There was an incident in the corridor"

"Go on" Kotori said.

"He kissed me and tried to..."

Kotori though had heard enough, fists clenched tightly she stood abruptly knocking over her chair and by her stance and certainly didn't look like she'd been out of training these past couple of months before screaming, "I'LL KILL HIM, I'M GONNA KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Kotori's shouting carried into the hall she forgot was just next door to them and interrupted one of the councillor's talks. All in the room were shocked at Kotori's outburst except for Hitomi who only wore a look on her face as if to say 'get in line'.

"Kotori, please calm yourself"

"But, I was just talking to him and he was acting like nothing had ever happened" Kotori retorted.

"That maybe so, but there is nothing we can do now" replied Sir Blastus.

Kotori now in one of her rare but very serious moods closed her mouth somehow realising in her tiny brain that ranting and raving really wouldn't solve anything, but Sir Timmi really was a dead bear!

The sound of many voices and people walking about in the hall next door alerted the group that the gummies next door were leaving and the meeting was over. Kotori saw this as the perfect chance to slip away unnoticed, that is until.

"Kotori, did the medics give you permission to leave" asked Hitomi.

"Well, ya see…i..erm…no…bye!" she got out and opened the door to run promptly into something hard.

"Oooww!" Kotori said rubbing her head then looked at what brick wall she'd run into, only to see it was actually the head medic, Bessi.

The medic didn't look at all amused at Kotori who shrunk back waved her hand giving a nervous smile said "Hi"

Several sniggers occurred behind her to which she whipped round and glared at the offending people sending daggers in their direction. It had the desired effect on all but Hitomi although even she hid her smile behind her hand.

"We request if you please that you return to your quarters immediately without a struggle" said Bessi.

Looking sideward at the knights she decided just this once she'd rather take the easy route seen as they were already getting up to restrain her and drag her up there.

"Of course, I really shouldn't have run away, but I was just too curious for information" Kotori said linking arms with one of the younger medics and marching out the hall looking behind her just as she left to catch the look on her friends faces, she beamed.

Meanwhile all left behind looked at Kotori like she'd gone insane, since when was Kotori as cheerful and co-operative with medic as this. Deciding this was not good and Kotori must have some ulterior motive they asked Bessi, "How much longer will Kotori be in your care?"

"With any luck not much longer" Bessi replied before excusing herself.

Hitomi smiled to herself as it seemed no one had noticed Kotori looking back at them, she seemed only to have co-operated to deny the others from taking her back. With that thought in mind she happily excused herself to get her now much needed second breakfast.

Kotori meanwhile was settling in, in the tower surely for another completely boring day not to mention another lecture, but it had been worth it to get a news update and looks on their faces.

TBC…

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Of shadows and …ice lollies?

Another day approaching, the sunlight streamed through the windows, Kotori laid still on her bed, waiting patiently for the medics to finish while they examined her. She had long since known now that it was better to cooperate, knowing if she didn't the knights would restrain her.

Staring out her bedroom window, Kotori sighed, bored. She knew this routine well by now, it was sleep, eat and oh and guess what more sleep she thought sarcastically.

Sleep, that's all the medics wanted her to do now, claiming that if she did so, she would heal quicker, and would be as right as rain in no time, yeah thought Kotori pretending to be overjoyed. Her thoughts were interrupted and she was brought back to reality by Bessi.

"Well, it seems you've recovered fully from the illness, Kotori…you're free to go" said Bessi, with something akin to amusement and she knew what Kotori would be doing when she left this room.

"What! You're serious" replied Kotori astounded and for one moment felt afraid that they may only be joking.

A chuckle escaped the elderly medic, and she sensed Kotori's uncertainty, then with a curt nod at Kotori she stood and said "Yes, Kotori, I'm serious" then left the room closing door behind her.

"Yippee!" Kotori screamed, causing all the medics in the corridor to chuckle, and she wasted no time in getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes and sword and headed straight for the bathroom.

Once dressed, she stepped out of her bedroom for the first time in many weeks, without needing permission and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she breathed the fresh air. Opening them again, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, and her lips turned into a devilish smile. Yes, indeed it was time to join her friends again, and get some serious training done, and she ran the length of the corridor and somersaulted off the edge, the medics screaming Kotori's name as she fell down three levels to the ground.

Her hand reaching out, Kotori grabbed the banner that Hitomi had used previously to escape the medics and she slid down till her feet touch the ground. Waving back up at the medics with a toothy grin, resembling a five year old, Kotori ran out the tower with all the speed she could muster to her destination, the library!

Encountering no one on her way, Kotori slowed down considerably when she reached the library not wanting to look suspicious, and she glided in through the door, grinning like the idiot she was.

Looking round, she saw only a few of the gummi's occupied the library, so careful not to be seen, she sneaked away, and into the restricted section. Cautious, she stayed alert not wishing to be caught in the restricted area by one of the Councillors and she passed several bookcases until she came to the one she wanted.

Looking sideways to be extra sure that she was alone, she reached out her hand, and lightly her fingers traced along the spines of the books, until they stopped at the one she wanted.

Her grin if possible widened, and she pulled it off the shelf, and held it in her hands, then walked over to her dark secluded corner in the shadows, sat down and opened the book and began reading from where she left off.

Several hours later, dinner had come and gone, Ginni walked down the corridors worried. He had been up to Kotori's room early that morning in hope to escort her to breakfast and hopefully if luck was with him, train with her, but it seemed that she had been too eager to leave her rooms as soon as possible, not surprising when she had spent two months confided to her bedroom. Respecting her wishes, he had left to perform his knightly duties, but then he didn't see her at dinner either and it was beginning to concern him.

Stealthy creeping around in the shadows about the castle, his eyes full of rage and vengeance, Sir Timmi kept a close lookout to what was happening. He was determined not to let anything get in his way, to make Hitomi his.

His hand on the wall, his eyes squinting in the dark, he crept along, unknown to anyone that he was there, constantly looking sideways and behind his shoulder to make sure nobody was following, or see him for that matter.

Then something caught his eye out of the corner. A young gummi in the corner sat on the floor, book in hand, her face and fur charcoal black, from where he stood, yet knew somehow that it was a chestnut brown, then taking in her raven black hair which, fell to her waist, he knew it was Kotori.

Clearly showing his surprise, for he knew Kotori was a fighter and a prankster, and always loved to cause mischief he never in a million years thought he would see Kotori in the library, reading a book and actually studying for he knew that Kotori hated it. It would seem that even after all these years he had known, she never ceased to surprise him.

Looking closely, and careful not to give himself away, since this was Kotori, he read the title of the book she held, and his eye widened slightly when he saw it, he pulled back curious to why she would be reading such a book. Observing her for a few moments, he smiled cruelly, then continued on in the shadows.

Kotori's head snapped up from the book and her eyes searched the room frantically, a sense of unease settling in the pit of her stomach and she felt she was being watched. Standing up from her place on the floor she closed the book with a sudden snap, and she quickly placed it on the shelf again, she didn't want to see again. What she had read disturbed and frightened her, and with someone watching her only added to it, and she vowed while leaving the library she wouldn't read that book again.

Stumbling out of the library, she stood in the corridor thinking of what she should do, when her stomach growled.

"Well" Kotori laughed nervously "Guess the decision been made for me. Kitchen it is then" she said then headed off in that direction.

Reaching the kitchen in record time, she popped her head round the door, and beamed when she saw it was empty. Good, no one to bother me thought Kotori happily, and she grabbed several bowls, and some milk and sugar.

"Now time to getter work" she chirped then set about putting in the ingredients.

Time flew by, and before they knew it two hours had passed, but one gummi did not take it well, and he pent his frustration on the wall, grimacing as his fist connecting with the wall. He had been released from duty for a while now, and still he hadn't seen Kotori, where had that girl, no woman got to.

Stomping off in a huff, he headed off in the direction of the Great Hall, where he knew the Councillors would be at this time of day, instead of in their usual tower.

So frustrated was he, that he didn't notice a certain dark haired angel, at first when he banged open the door, until he felt something shatter, a few inches from his face. Surprised he spun round, his eyes landing on what looked like frozen milk on a stick, on the floor, and his eyes slowly travelled up the floor, up the table, then finally settled on his angel.

Kotori stared at him, between shocked and mortification at what she had just done and wished that the floor would just open up a hole and swallow her up. She had been happily licking away at her new invention of an ice lolly when it got stuck to her tongue, she tried to get it to come loose, when it eventually did, went flying through the air and smacked just mere inches away from his face, and now as she stared at him, she could feel her face become hot, and knew she was blushing.

Quickly shutting her mouth, as not to look like a codfish, she stood and walked round the table, and towards the door, intending to go, when she stood beside him, she looked into his eyes.

He sucked in his breath, and saw her stare into his eyes, and opened his mouth about to say something when she fled the room, without once looking back.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV 

I hate you GINNI!

A month later found Kotori early one evening walking down a fairly deserted corridor munching on a piece of cake she swiped, so far she had successfully avoiding Ginni altogether although at first did find it hard but was unsure at that feeling and chose to forget it. Taking a huge bite of her cake it slipped from her hand and rolled onto the floor.

"Aaww nuts" whispered Kotori getting down onto the floor after swallowing her mouthful to retrieve her cake which had rolled into some kind of small hole in the wall.

Ginni casually strolling down the corridor whistling happily, he could tell Kotori had been here recently by the smell of roses that clung to the air, which alone was enough to make him smile. So busy was he with his thoughts that he failed to see something in his path or that he was falling until it was too late to save himself and ended up crashing to the floor HARD!

Angry at his thoughts end and embarrassed at falling in the corridor he turned to find the source of his fall only to stare into the eyes of his angel. Stunned into silence at her appearance he rapidly changed colour until his entire face burned red.

Kotori meanwhile couldn't believe the situation she'd gotten into, she'd been walking along when she dropped her cake and had bent down to pick it up when she felt someone trip over her. She'd been annoyed as whoever it was, was certainly no fairy and had hurt her so she had been ready to lecture until she saw it was Ginni by her side on the floor.

"Err…Kotori, why are you on the floor?" asked Ginni.

"Err…well, I was walking along and then I tripped on a lose brick and fell…you?" asked Kotori already knowing the answer and not wanting him to know she'd been stuffing her face again.

"I fell over you" he answered turning even redder if that was possible.

"Well, err…we better get off the floor" Kotori shouted nervously.

"Yes, we should" answered Ginni jumping to his feet and turning to make a quick exit when

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" he asked turning and kneeling before her.

"Of course I…No" she said, the shoulders slumping admitted defeat.

"What's the matter?" Ginni asked concerned.

"Ugh!…my leg, it hurts" Kotori answered, sulking slightly at having to admit injury, especially to Ginni.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, let me help you up" he said taking a hold of her hand.

He pulled a bit harder than intended, which sent Kotori flying into him which he hadn't expected and sent them both to the floor again this time with Kotori on top of Ginni. Opening their eyes to look at one another they discovered the other had turned a brilliant shade of red at their current predicament.

"Hehe..sorry" said Ginni quite nervously before getting up again and helping her up this time much more gently.

She still ended up right in front of him her hands resting on his shoulders to steady herself and keep herself upright. He had his hands resting on her small waist he noticed slightly nervous at again the position they were in he looked at Kotori who was staring right back at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before slowly descending to each others lips and back up to each others eyes. Ginni was contemplating leaning in and kissing her when..

"KOTORI AND GINNI SITTIN IN A TREE

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

FIRST COMES LOVE

THEN COMES MARRIAGE

THEN COMES THE BABY IN A GOLDEN CARRIAGE" Sang Hitomi bounding into the room.

Ginni turned bright red again and turned his head slightly as if to hide his embarrassment at being found in that situation.

Kotori however only glared at Hitomi and simply said,"Shut up Hitomi"

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Sirs Plucki, Blastus and Gumlittle came running in.

"What is this a show?" muttered Kotori.

Ginni smiled slightly being the only one who heard Kotori.

The other knights present however were eyeing Ginni warily as if he was responsible for all the commotion.

"Why is everyone here?" snapped Kotori wishing they'd never shown up at all.

"We heard screams" stated Sir Gumlittle.

"Oh" was all Kotori could reply realising she must've screamed when she fell.

"You two look cute together" Hitomi suddenly blurted out after things fell silent.

Kotori and Ginni both seemed to visibly stiffen for while both might have thought this silently at some point, it had never been voiced to them before and neither was quite sure how to take it except that they both gradually coloured again at such a thing being pointed out. Kotori however not wanting to show her embarrassment directed it in a different way, into anger.

"I told you to shut up Hitomi" Kotori all but hissed.

"Are you embarrassed, Kotori?" Asked Hitomi smiling.

"Of course not" retorted Kotori getting angrier.

"You are aren't you? You're embarrassed" said Hitomi laughing at her discovery of reading Kotori's enigmatic feelings correctly.

The knights joined in as well as it was unusual Kotori feelings in situations could be read so easily, as well as that Kotori was blushing with what they presumed was embarrassment at being caught, she looked funny.

Kotori inwardly was now seething with anger, in all the world there was only one thing Kotori couldn't stand and that was people laughing at her expense and on top of that she felt hurt and betrayed as it was Hitomi who started it. Balling her hands into fists that were now wrapped round Ginni's neck, which he hadn't failed to notice or the hurt look in her eyes. Her face flushed red with anger trying desperately to contain it, it failed and in a temper tantrum she stomped her foot and cried out," STOP IT!"

The laughter stopped instantly and was replaced by a sharp intake of breath from Ginni. Kotori slowly gazed down at the floor to see that instead of the floor she had stomped on Ginni's foot. Unable to take anymore and not wanting to look at Ginni she sobbed into his shoulder. He seemed to understand and rather than push her away for hurting him he held onto her and let her cry and slowly started to rub her back.

"Kotori I…" Hitomi started.

"No, Hitomi, just go" came the quick and snappy reply from Kotori.

Hitomi shrunk back a little knowing she'd over stepped the limit and looked to the knights who now looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Captain" Ginni spoke up breaking the uneasy silence. "May I go see the medics?"

"Oh, course" Sir Plucki remembering Ginni's injured foot thanks to Kotori.

The three knights and Hitomi soon left after that wanting to get away from the uneasy atmosphere, leaving Kotori and Ginni alone again. After a few minutes Kotori's quiet sobs stopped and she looked up to Ginni with glassy eyes.

"It's alright there gone" he whispered holding her tighter.

Inside he to was angry that they had laughed at her, for while it was common gummi's would laugh after a prank Kotori pulled even if she'd been in it that was alright as Kotori usually had put her self in that position and was usually aiming to get people to laugh. But these were her closest friends who knew the one thing she hated was to be laughed at for something she couldn't control or at her own expense. They hurt his angel and made her cry, which had made him protective of her but angry at them although he didn't show it.

"We better get up to the medics" Ginni informed Kotori to which she rolled her eyes thoroughly unhappy.

He chuckled remembering she'd only been released about a month ago and she was back again already, that was a new record even for Kotori.

Ginni with a bad foot and Kotori with an injured leg they both slowly made it up to the infirmary with Kotori leaning on Ginni, while he limped along. Arriving about ten minutes later the medics greeted them warmly.

"Back again, so soon Kotori" Bessi greeted.

The only answer they received was grumbles, which oddly enough sounded like, "Yeah, yeah I love you too"

An hour later both were reported to of sustained some bruising but otherwise would be just fine so with a vile tasting pain killer concoction they left the infirmary and went their separate ways.

Kotori after the days events had decided bed seemed like a good idea had retreated to her rooms while Ginni had another hour's duty.

Upon arrival Kotori firstly just paced the room up and down thinking over everything before bored pacing threw herself onto her bed in contemplation.

Ginni had been acting weird lately, not that she totally minded; I mean it was kinda nice, but still. She noticed herself she'd been kinda more clumsy than normal lately. Hey kinda clumsy she'd been a total klutz in front of him, yet he never seemed to mind, strange.

Sighing, she got up from the bed and went to her window, leaning on the edge she looked across the courtyard.

So far, she reckoned he thought her a complete idiot, I mean come on she nearly smothered him in frozen milk which had been her ice cream, she was incapable of saying more than two words without stuttering or going red and she kept running into him, real great what a way to impress a guy.

Hey, wait a sec thought Kotori looking mortified,I'm trying to impress him, but why?

Looking confused a moment she slapped her head in realisation before voicing quite weakly "I love him".

Before shaking her head as if too clear then tried to think of explanations or excuses, after all Kotori just didn't fall madly in love.

Wait a sec, madly; great I must be worse than I thought. What next I start thinking about him non-stop…oh wait I already am" mused Kotori staring out the window.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!" she screamed pulling her hair in frustration and going back to bed.

"I hate you, Ginni…for making me feel this way".

Wrapped up in bed, she sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek and she dashed away the tear, then pulled back her hand, confused and she observed her hand.

"Wonderful, now I'm crying over him" she sniffed.

I can't do this, I mean I'm Kotori, miss stupid and just of late she thought miss clumsy. WHAT AM I GONNA DO! This is a Hitomi thing to go all googly eyed and mushy over a guy and fall head over heels in love, not me.

Finally, too exhausted she rolled over and murmured before sleep took her

"I am in so much trouble"

TBC…

Plz R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth

Hitomi was now four and half months pregnant and happily cooking in the kitchen, something she'd taken to doing a lot lately. As each month went by she did less and less training and more cooking much to the relief of her mate who never really wanted her to exert herself to much encase it harm the cub or herself. It was one fine afternoon after training that the three high knights were sitting in the kitchens watching Hitomi cook when Kotori came striding in hot and sweaty after a few hard hours training.

"Where's the food I'm starving!"

"Kotori where are your manners!" asked an unusually irate Hitomi.

"What are manners?" asked Kotori smiling.

Hitomi just grumbled and returned to her cooking while Kotori slumped down in a seat next to Sir Blastus.

"Hitomi get me a drink will ya?" Kotori shouted across the room.

"What do want?" she replied.

"Anything" replied Kotori.

"Anything" Hitomi quietly mused.

Kotori struck up a conversation with the knights all oblivious to Hitomi setting to work on her new concoction. Grabbing various ingredients from around the room she placed them on her side bench then retrieved a glass. Looking behind her Hitomi saw Kotori quite happily chatting away so she turned back and started her devious little plan. She firstly filled the glass a third full with warm milk that had been on the stove, she then proceeded to add something that looked like cocoa, salt, pepper, little cold water, syrup, orange juice, apple juice and cinnamon. Looking at the substance it had turned dark brown and a tiny bit gooey it almost looked like form of cola except this wasn't fizzy or cold. She smiled. Walking over to the table Kotori saw Hitomi out of the corner of her eye and held out her hand to take the drink from Hitomi. Perfect thought Hitomi. Kotori took the drink and without a glance drained a quarter of the content before she stopped and apparently started choking. She glared up at Hitomi while unsuccessfully trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth.

"Are ya trying to kill me?"

"You said anything"

"I didn't mean poison" retorted Kotori grimacing and the awful substance sliding down to her stomach.

"It isn't poison" stated Hitomi.

"I'd like to see you try it" Kotori said holding up the glass.

"Very well" said Hitomi taking the glass and taking a gulp.

'It's revolting' were her first thought as the gooey substance slowly slid down to her stomach which she could feel all the way. It made her feel slightly sick at its taste but it soon passed and she smiled at Kotori who while Hitomi had been drinking turned very green and ran for the door.

"Problem Kotori?" asked Hitomi.

"I..uhh.." she said opening the door and flying out the room.

A minute later they heard retching from not to far down the corridor.

"Guess she didn't make it" said Hitomi eyeing the drink still in her hand.

"What does that taste like?" one of the knights queried.

"Something completely disgusting" said Hitomi now draining the glass into the sink.

The three knights all looked at one another before laughing.

"Yeah, well Kotori'll learn in future I ain't her slave" justified Hitomi.

After running out of the kitchen Kotori had made it down the short corridor and was turning the bend when she collided with something or someone when her stomach decided the rollercoaster ride was over and she emptied the contents of it.

"Eeww" an all too familiar voice said.

Oh, in all the gummies in the city thought Kotori why did it have to be Ginni? Looking up she saw her head had bashed into his chest and that she'd been sick on none other than his feet, luckily he wore boots. Looking up at his face she saw the grimace and mild disgust at having throw up all over his shoes, but also concern at her well being.

"Sorry Ginni" she muttered and walked past him trying to hide her embarrassed face.

Ginni just remained transfixed to the spot.

"By the way you might wonna change those. After all it's not any incentive for young gummi's to throw themselves at your feet when you've got throw up all over them" he heard her say with slight mirth before she disappeared completely.

His first thought was how she could leave him like this and say such things until he quickly remembered it was Kotori no matter if she was sick or not. Not the love struck knight anymore but the partner in crime to the past pranksters when he had helped Kotori pull off a few pranks his mind supplied she would pay and pay dearly as he now had to walk to the other side of the castle to his quarters in his current state letting the entire city see his situation.

Later in the afternoon Hitomi had discarded her apron for her comfortable training gear and headed out for a good training session with her mate. She only trained with Plucki now as he didn't want her to tire herself out to much and feared any other might not be restrained enough and potentially hurt her, not that he didn't trust his friends, he just didn't want to risk it.

"Gimme your best shot" said Hitomi.

"As my lady wishes" he answered striking out at her, which she managed to block.

This carried late into the afternoon and slumping down on a bench Hitomi voiced her growing concern.

"Where's Kotori?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her" replied Sir Plucki.

Scanning the grounds in case she'd missed her Hitomi looked, but the results were the same. Kotori wasn't here, strange considering she thought Kotori would be dying to get back in here. Her curiosity peeked she stood up and said,"I'm going to find Kotori"

"I will come with you" said Sir Plucki.

"Kay" said Hitomi walking by his side out of the training grounds.

Two hours later and only a short while till their evening meal and still with no sign of Kotori left them more than a little concerned.

"Where could she be?" Hitomi voiced.

"Hi, Hitomi" a vice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Ginni, you seen Kotori?" she asked.

"Err…." He paused a minute and Hitomi could have sworn he blushed a little before answering, "Yeah, she's in he library"

"WHAT!...Thanks Ginni" she said recovering from her shock and speeding down the corridor.

"Oookkaayy!" Ginni said slightly confused at Hitomi's behaviour.

A moment later the library doors swung open and in marched Hitomi followed by two nearly breathless knights who'd had to nearly sprint down the corridor to keep up with Hitomi. Walking up to a table in the back of the library Hitomi announced.

"It's the end of the world, the end of the world is coming…Kotori is studying"

"Why do you say that?" the knights asked.

"Well she never studied at school" replied Hitomi.

"Yeah, but they were boring" replied Kotori, momentarily joining the conversation before going back to her book.

"That's not the point" says Hitomi, slowly inching closer to Kotori then reaching out her hand, so Kotori couldn't see her.

Snatching the book out of Kotori's hands despite the sudden whine of protest Hitomi read the title.

"Oh, my, goodness...hmm"

Hitomi leant forward the quickly felt Kotori's forehead for a second then quickly removed her hand saying "Wow, that's really hot, I mean you must be really sick Kotori, you need to go and see a medic"

This comment causing the other's in the library who knew Kotori well enough and the knights to snigger.

"Hey, I do not" Kotori replied somewhat sulky.

Grabbing the book back she scowled at Hitomi.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Kotori imitated.

Hitomi laughed then asked, "Why weren't you in training "

"Hmm….I didn't feel like it" answered Kotori.

"WHAT!" shouted Hitomi. "Alright, that's it after dinner you're going straight to a medic, never once in your life have you put books before training"

"Yeah, yeah, can you go now I can't read with you here" said Kotori.

"Wha…." Started Hitomi.

"Hmmm….." said Kotori.

"Oh, alright, but I still think you need help…BIG help" muttered Hitomi walking out of the library with Sir Plucki.

Kotori smiled and went back to reading only to look back up a moment later, "Yes Ginni, can I help you?" she asked somewhat nervous remembering the event earlier that day.

"Well,…..I was just wondering?" he started.

"Yes" Kotori answered trying to encourage him to continue.

"If, you would allow me to escort you to dinner tonight?" he finished.

Kotori sat there silent for a minute leaving Ginni squirming a little until she answered slowly, "Okay"

"Great, I'll meet you at seven" Ginni said smiling then turned and left the library an evil smirk on his face, part 1 of his plan accomplished.

Now all he had to do was get Kotori to dinner and the real plan could commence and while it was nothing to major it would be enough for payback.

TBC…

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

A twang on cupids bow

After spending an hour in the library, Kotori grew bored of the book she was reading and decided it was tie to leave. Now standing outside the library, she realised she was glad to be outdoors', and she released the bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach, her childlike laughter echoing in the corridors, and streets causing many gummies to stop and smile at her, and they watched as she spun around in circles.

A breeze passing by, danced with Kotori's hair, and she revelled in the feeling the cool air had on her face, and ran her hand through her hair, glad to have the wind back in her hair. Opening her eyes she felt happy and excited for some unknown reason and she continued on her way to the training grounds, completely oblivious to set of eyes following her.

Stood outside the doors that led to the training grounds, Kotori stared at the closed doors, and knew that only a few knights were inside, that including the three high knights and Hitomi.

Looking for a way in, she knew she wouldn't be able to come in over the wall, as that would most likely result in a trip back to sickbay, and that was the last place she wanted to be. Seeing no other alternative than to knock, she marched up to the doors, and raising her fist, pounded on the doors, gaining the attention of her friends.

Walking over to the doors, they knew it was Kotori outside, so helped to open the doors, and let her inside, since they were worried that she may break down the door herself.

Opening it, they saw Kotori stood there, her arms folded and looking not in the least impressed.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" asked Kotori seeing Hitomi inspection the door.

"Oh just checking for dents" she replied amused.

"Hey!" came Kotori's replied sounding offended while the knights sniggered.

Smiling warmly at the knights, Kotori scanned the training grounds, searching for a knight, who would unfortunately suffer at her hand, today. Finding a suitable knight to train with, she somersaulted over to him, and before long she and the knight were on the beams, training.

"Well, that was a long study session" muttered Hitomi watching her friend's progress.

For many hours this was all that Kotori did, though she did change the activity every now and again, starting with weaponry then moving on to hand combat etc, until the sun started going down, when she sheathed her sword, and wiped the sweat away from her brow with her sleeve. Panting slightly as to regain her breath, Kotori smiled at her success, and knew that she would be back to her normal standard in no time.

Looking round, she saw that many of the knights had disappeared, and guessed that they must have gone to attend their duties, and she saw her three friends, heading out the training grounds.

Letting them go ahead, she suddenly became very aware that she indeed was very sweaty, and probably smelled too and decided to herself that now was a good time to go in and get a shower, before joining them in the hall for the evening.

"Kotori, please wait" she heard a familiar voice call across from the yard.

Stopping short and turning her head she saw Ginni running to meet up with her. He smiled boyishly then turned serious, "Kotori, I think I spotted something strange from the battlements"

"What you tell' in me for?" asked Kotori clearly puzzled why he wasn't reporting to his superiors.

"I cannot find Captain Plucki or Sirs Blastus and Gumlittle and I know they would want you or Hitomi to be told next" he replied.

"Oh, alright lead the way" said Kotori completely serious.

Minutes later they stood atop the wall looking out towards the forest.

"Here" he said handing her a pair of what her and Hitomi called 'binoculars'.

Taking them from Ginni's hand she placed them firmly in front of her eyes the said "I don't see anything Ginni"

"Must of disappeared" he replied as Kotori lowered the contraption.

His lips turned upwards slightly at Kotori as they walked away. Now walking through the castle towards their rooms Kotori's face a bewildered look as gummi's she passed either laughed or looked oddly at her. She walked onwards not caring until Ginni grabbed her wrist "Lets go this way for a change" he said pointing to the gardens.

"I guess" she said shrugging her shoulders and strode off.

Behind Ginni's face broke into a mischievous smirk as he followed after her, they walked a little bit until nearing the exit back into the castle and their rooms. He held back a little letting Kotori carry on before he spoke up slowing Kotori down to stop and look at him he said, "By the way Kotori earlier about my boots……"

Kotori instantly started walking again faster than before trying to get away until CRACK! Looking down she muttered a quiet "Uh-oh!" before falling with a loud scream until PLOP!

"Ewww, gross" moaned Kotori trying to brush the mud she was now coated in off herself.

Hearing laughter she looked up and glared at Ginni, who was knelt down clutching one of his sides watching her. A couple of minutes later he seemed to have calmed down enough not to burst out laughing at the picture Kotori presented and extended his hand to help her out.

"Here, let me help you"

Looking like she was really thinking hard, Kotori looked down at the pre-offered hand, her eyes twinkling madly a smirk playing on her lips and she lifted her hand and clasped Ginni's hand.

"No, let me help you!" she stated firmly before pulling Ginni into the mud pit with her.

Not expecting that response from Kotori, Ginni gave a surprised yelp as he too was pulled into mud with Kotori and he began to wipe the mud off his knight uniform now caked in mud, before looking down at Kotori and realising again how close they were.

Her hair was complete disarray, sticking out in all directions, and he looked down into her face, surprised to see her eyes had softened almost showing concern and he looked further down at her lips.

'Could this be the moment at long last' thought Ginni.

Swallowing nervously at the way Kotori lips stuck out pouting like a little five year old giving the overall look that she did look genuinely sorry without words, he slowly inched closer to her, his eyes sliding shut when…smack something wet and slimy met his face.

"Here Ginni, I thought you could have you're dinner, early" stated Kotori clearly amused.

Not impressed, he raised his hand and slowly, deliberately he wiped the mud from his face, and opened his eyes to look at Kotori who looking rather smug at what she had just done, and raised his eyebrow and said, "This…means war!"

Not giving her chance to react he threw himself at Kotori, and together the two rolled in the mud pit, not caring that they now had mud all over themselves, only laughing and enjoying themselves, as they threw mud here, there and everywhere. Needless to say by the time the two had finished, the garden was no longer a pretty site, and two left the gardens and entered the one of the tower their intent on going to their rooms and clearing up after themselves, when they were stopped by Hitomi and the knights.

"What…the!" Hitomi had stated when she first saw the sight of Kotori and Ginni covered in mud.

"What! Have you guys been doing" stated Hitomi, clearly not believing what she was seeing.

"Playing in the mud" Kotori stated the obvious, trying to make Hitomi sound like a idiot.

"Honestly guys, you're worse than cubs. I mean look at you" Hitomi pointed at them, and the two looked sheepishly at her.

"And Kotori why do you have raccoon eyes?" said Hitomi "On second thought, don't answer that".

Hearing that statement from Hitomi, Kotori realised now why the other gummies had been laughing at her and she turned to give Ginni the death glare who looked sheepishly at Kotori and gave her a little wave, before she turned her attention away from him and looked at Hitomi.

"He started it"

"Hey, I did not" he stated trying to sound offended.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Really mature" Hitomi muttered to the knights, who silently agreed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"QUIET!" shouted Hitomi loud enough to get their attention. "Do I have to start cub training, you guys?"

"You" she said pointing at Ginni "Go to your room"

"And you" she stated pointing at Kotori "Go and get a bath!"

Folding her arms, Hitomi looked at them expectedly as the two looked at her dumbfound at what she had just said.

"Who died and made you in charge?" joked Kotori, walking off.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Kotori?" replied Hitomi, as her friend disappeared out the room, she turned to face Ginni, who was looking after Kotori surprised..

"Well?"

"Oops, sorry I just be on my way" Ginni said and he walked off towards his room.

"Honestly, what are they, Adults or cubs?" Hitomi said to herself, and she left the room, intent on helping Kotori get ready for dinner.

Walking out the building and across the courtyard, she climbed a few flight of stairs before appearing before Kotori's room, where she could currently hear her friend, Kotori singing in the bathroom, she shook her head sideways, a smile on her face, glad to have her friend back to normal.

She had left her mate for the time being, to catch up with Kotori, and help her pick something decent for this evening and she sat on Kotori's bed waiting and she listened to what resembled cat's chorus, when a knock sounded at the door. Going to answer it, she had just opened the door, when a loud banging noise came from upstairs, Hitomi wondered what her friend was doing in that shower, and she invited Ginni, Kotori's escort for this evening into the room, and allowed him to be seated.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kotori was having a battle of her own, and she clung to the wall, and slowly helped herself up but was unsuccessful and she felt herself slips once again she lashed out, knocking the bottles of shampoo to the fall with a 'thud'.

Frustrated she lashed out again trying to gain her balance, when she heard Hitomi coming up the stairs calling "Kotori, you all right in there".

"Yeah, fine…Wah!" and she slipped on the bar of soap again, which originally caused her to lose her balance in the first place.

"Are you sure?" asked Hitomi concerned at the amount of noise Kotori was making, and turned to see Ginni waiting at the bottom of the stairs, also looking concerned.

"Kotori, I'm coming in" said Hitomi, and turned to open the door.

"Hitomi…n-ah!" replied Kotori slipping again, but instead of falling backward like before she lunged forward and caught the shower curtain, causing it to rip from the hangers, and she fell out the shower, wrapped in the curtain, when she heard the door open, she felt her heart freeze and she skidded along the floor, and out the door. Wincing as she came into impact with the railing of the stairs then falling down the steps, she finally landed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, in a heap in front of Ginni's feet.

"Gee, Ginni, I never knew you're fur was red" said Hitomi chuckling, and took pleasure in his mortified expression, his cheeks turning a shade redder, and he turned his back on her.

"Hey, someone give me a hand here" came a muffled voice from the heap on the floor.

"Kotori" came Ginni reply, and he calmed himself down enough to help his friend, and he helped her stand "You okay".

"Yeah, fine..ouch!" whimpered Kotori.

"No, your not okay, what's wrong Kotori?" he asked, and he put a finger under her chin and lifted it up, so she could look him in the eye.

"Nothing, just a few bruises, is all" she replied agitated, pulling away from him, and she grasped the railing and started to slowly ascend the stairs again.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the med-?" he asked but was cut off by Kotori.

"No!" bellowed Kotori "I'm fine, really" and she climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared into her room.

"Well that was interesting" remarked Hitomi from the top of the stairs, receiving a death glare from Ginni, and he sat down on one of the nearby chairs, embarrassed and he waited for Kotori to show up, again.

A few minutes passed, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, he turned and nearly fell out his chair, when he saw Kotori. She's even more beautiful than last night thought Ginni, and he took in what he saw. She was wearing an emerald green dress, laced with golden designs, her feet bare, and her hair hung loosely, cascading down her back, and around her shoulder, and he took in her flushed cheeks.

"You look beautiful" he complimented, pleased that she out done herself for him.

"Thank You" she replied shyly, not used to someone complimenting her.

Placing her hand in his, he noticed how small and fragile her hand was in his, but knew better that she was much stronger, than other's may think, and he lead her out of her room, and down to the Great Hall where the evening meal was being served.

Entering the great hall he could see a few gummies seated at their tables with their friends and family chatting and eating, and enjoying their fill.

Kotori however drooled and eyed the food on the table like a half starved animal, and she dropped Ginni's hand, and marched towards the table intending to help herself, leaving a bemused Ginni, and being completely unaware of the jealous looks some of the other girls were shooting her way.

In their opinion Kotori was not good enough for the likes of Sir Ginni, as she had no table manners, as proven as she picked up a chicken wing and began tearing strips of meat of it with her teeth. Appalling bad behaviour, no dress sense, and continuously hung round the training ground, which in there opinion was not at all ladylike, but then as Ginni looked at Kotori admiring her, he realised that what he liked about Kotori. She was _different_ from the other girls.

Walking over to where Kotori sat, he seated himself beside her and watched as she dug into her meal, ripping meat off the bones, and eating like she'd never been fed before, and while he may be forgotten for the time being, he was content to watch her, that was until Hitomi and the others arrived.

"Kotori! Where are you're manners" Hitomi addressed Kotori clearly appalled at her friends behaviour.

"And what about you're date?" Hitomi stated to Kotori and pointed at Ginni, causing Kotori to swallow hard whatever she was eating and looked sheepishly in his direction, causing him to bust out laughing.

"You're forgiven, Kotori" said Ginni, once he gained control of himself.

Now as everyone seated and began to dig into their evening meal, Kotori tried to avoid talking to Ginni, still embarrassed instead, chose to occasionally chat with Hitomi, Plucki, Blastus or Gumlittle.

Their meal finished, they stayed for the remainder of the evening to chat and catch up on the news, when halfway through, the soft flow of music drifted through the hall, many couples got up to dance, including Hitomi and Plucki.

"May I have this dance" asked Ginni to Kotori.

"I would be glad to" she replied taking his hand, and allowing him to guide her to the dance floor.

Reaching the dance floor, she was surprised when he pulled her into a light embrace instead of linking hand, and following what other couples did. His hands resting on her waist, her hands snaked their way up his chest, until they rested round his neck, and she noticed he was grinning at her like an idiot. Matching his grin, she let him lead, and the couple very slowly moved to the music, oblivious to everyone else, the only thing that mattered was that they had each other.

After a few minutes, the song ended and another replaced it. Kotori laid her head against his shoulder, her arms going around his waist, and she smiled in content, moving again to another slow song.

It seemed like an eternity they danced for, when she pulled back slightly, she found herself frozen in place, just staring into his eyes, their faces only inches apart, and heard the song come to an end. Suddenly feeling very hot, and trapped, she quickly averted her eye and turned her head sideways just as he was about to kiss her.

"I need some fresh air" she stated, pulling away from him, and disappearing through the crowd, leaving a hurt and disappointed Ginni, and he followed after her.

Closing the door behind her, Kotori stepped into the gardens, and she tried to reason with her mind that she didn't like Ginni that way, despite her mind and body was thinking the exact opposite, and she plopped herself down on one of the nearby benches.

Deep in thought she shivered slightly from the cold air, when she heard light footsteps behind her, she froze.

Surely he wouldn't follow her out here…would he, and she felt two hands, on either side of her shoulders. He had.

"Your cold" he whispered, rubbing her arms slightly so she would become warm again.

She shivered under his touch, before allowing herself to be pulled closer into his arms, when she realised for the first time that they were alone in the gardens, away from the crowds, and that she was staring at him again.

Blushing, she ducked her head when she felt his index finger under her chin, gently easing her to look up at him, and she felt him softly caress her cheek. She felt her cheek tingle slightly where he touched her, and she stared up at him uncertain, debating whether she wanted this or not, when a loud cough beside them, brought them out of the stupor.

"Geez, you know just how to ruin a moment" huffed Kotori, glaring at Sir Ramsei.

"Hmph, there are other gummies here, beside just you, Kotori who come for fresh air" Sir Ramsei stated coolly, clearly annoyed at Kotori's outburst, before departing to go elsewhere.

Pulling out of his embrace, she stepped back from him, feeling increasingly warm again, when she said "I best go" not noticing the pained look on Ginni's face.

"I understand" he replied, then as if a sudden idea struck him, he smiled somewhat innocently "Goodnight then milady" he said then kissed her on the cheek, before high tailing outta there, leaving a stunned Kotori in the process.

Her hand reaching up to where he had just kissed her, she stared in shock after him, before a smile broke out on her face, and bounced around excited almost feeling like a teenaged schoolgirl again. "He kissed me, he kissed me" she squealed then ran off into the night, back to her rooms.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

The arrow strikes?

Strolling down the corridor, her cloak billowing around her, she intended to go to the stalls, and hopefully meet up with Kotori. She didn't like being alone, without her mate, or one of his friends, as she felt unprotected, like Sir Timmi was going to jump out the shadows any moment, silly really she thought, but couldn't help the sense of foreboding creeping up on her, and she hurried her footsteps, feeling almost sure that someone was following her. She hated being weak, and vulnerable, as if meant Sir Timmi could easy overpower and carry her off, otherwise had she not been pregnant and still training she could easily floor him without so much as breaking a sweat.

Taking long strides, she soon found herself running along the corridor, a sudden fear gripping at her heart, and she felt the presence of someone near, but didn't wait too see who it was, instead did the only her conscious told her to do 'run'.

Panting now, she didn't see the gloved hand come out of the shadow behind her, when a cheerful voice sounded at the end of the corridor, causing Hitomi to sigh in relief "Hey, Hitomi, what's up" asked Kotori, not noticing the hand which previous moments before had reached out to grab Hitomi had pulled back into the shadow again, and someone cussing under their breath.

"It's okay, just thought someone was following me" said Hitomi a bit uneasy.

Instantly on her guard, Kotori turned to look down the corridor Hitomi had just come from, eyeing it warily. If Hitomi suspected something, it was wise to check it out, as it was very rare that Hitomi was wrong.

"Nope, I can't see anyone" said Kotori confirmed once she checked the corridor.

'The pregnancy must be making her paranoid' thought Kotori, and the two carried onto the stalls.

'He almost had her' thought Sir Timmi frustrated, walking off in the other direction, his mission foiled once again. Since Kotori release from sickbay, she had been there to accompany Hitomi whenever her 'mate' he thought disgusted and angry, was out training or tutoring other squires. It irked him somewhat with Kotori sense of bad timing, just when he was about to grab Hitomi. The wheels turning in his head, he stopped in his tracks 'of course, if Kotori wasn't here' he thought, then what was to stop him getting Hitomi afterwards.

He knew that Hitomi was usually in the training grounds with her mate first thing in the morning but then in the afternoon when they were on duty, she would retire to her chambers, tired and would be resting, waiting for Kotori, only Kotori wouldn't be there to meet her, and he could sneak her away while she slept, without the others knowing, until it was too late. Chuckling immensely and congratulating himself of the idea, he strode off.

Now if only he could find a way of getting rid of Kotori without actually without bringing her any harm, after all she was still his friend, one of the best he ever had, even if she didn't consider him friend anymore.

Unnoticed in the shadows, he passed the library when he stopped again, a sudden thought inspiring him. Of course he had seen her in the library often in the restricted section reading one of the forbidden books, since it was so dangerous and often had disastrous result in the end concerning the caster, but then it all depend on which spell, Kotori would choose. Not that she knew what he was up to, for all he knew she might blow herself up, but at the present moment he didn't care, he just wanted Hitomi, and wanted her now.

But then there was one minute problem. Why, yes he had seen her in the library, she had just of recent stopped going, and he wondered whether something in the book might've scared her.

Spinning around, he entered the library, careful to avoid the few gummies that were in the library, and he came upon the restricted section, and quickly made a beeline for the book. Reaching the book off the shelf, he flipped it open, scanning the contents, not totally sure what could've scared Kotori so much not to read it again. Intrigued by some of the spells, he slammed the book shut, scowling at himself. This was no time to be studying, he needed to get rid of Kotori. 'If only he could get her interested in this again' he mused and slipped out the library with the book in hand.

Heading off again, in the darkness of nights many shadows Sir Timmi thought about his brothers and the slowly growing relationship with Kotori. At first, he'd approved and why should he not after all he had been her friend and despite his own infatuation with Hitomi she was still funny and her and Ginni made a cute couple blindly finding love even though one was constantly running from it and yet still seemed to turn the situation right in the end, it provided him with some entertainment. However, Kotori proved to be a problem and stood between him and Hitomi so ultimately she had to go. Hitomi would not leave the castle now she was pregnant; this thought alone made his teeth grind and his fists clench with seething anger. But, if one dear to her heart was missing such as Kotori perhaps it would draw her out long enough for him to act out his plan, yes, he was certain it would. His problem at the present moment was what to do with Kotori after all he still regarded her very much a friend and he didn't wish her dead, just out of the way. Then of cause their was the problem that Hitomi was now six months pregnant so she would have to deliver the cub but, he thought devilishly it didn't have to be alive or if it was it wouldn't be long after.

The rustling of robes and dim light of a flickering candle brought him out of his thoughts as he slunk further into the shadows and behind a tapestry only slightly poking his head out to see who was coming.

From a distance Councillors Berrybaum and Wooddale rounded the corner both in discussion about some magical item he guessed, but what held his attention and kept him from fleeing was the light shining on their medallions. His memory flashed before his eyes an image of Kotori sat hunched up on the floor in the library with an old spell book, perfect. If he could get hold of one of the councillors' medallions when they went to sleep he would surely be able to get rid of Kotori.

His mind made up he sneaked off to Councillor Spinwillow's chambers who he knew would be asleep now after all he couldn't afford to stay much longer without the risk of being caught and he wanted to do this as soon as possible so slinking along the corridors he made his way to the councillors chamber.

She had spent the day with Hitomi, protecting her, and going about the stalls with her, making sure to stay on her guard. Since Hitomi suspicion of being followed, she kept the look out, in hope to relieve Hitomi of the stress and relax.

She was still angry, and she boiled when her thoughts turned to Sir Timmi.

How could he? She thought. He was supposed to be their friend not their enemy.

Tossing and turning in bed eyes screwed shut Kotori tried to sleep, but unbidden images of her and Ginni, Hitomi and Sir Plucki and friends from her past flooded her mind.

A strange feeling almost like nervousness, but not quite made her feel like something was going to happen and she was going to lose everybody. The air was humid, which only made things worse for her condition so finally huffing she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed content on going for a walk. It was strangely warm for spring; particularly tonight so Kotori decided her dressing gown was unneeded and crept quietly out of her room. Stealthily and from past years experience she made her way expertly about the castle and climbed its winding staircases up to the top of one of its many towers. Taking the doors heavy, brass ring-pull in her hand she pushed against the door, which glided open quietly for her. Shutting the door again she breathed deeply and then slowly exhaled. Her nightgown that reached her knees gently swayed with the breeze that came with being stood at the top of a tower. The breeze carried the scent of young saplings and that of oak and the salt from the sea, which lie not so far away. That blowing in her face and the rustle from the trees in the forest and the gentle snoring from within the castle was like music to any warrior's ears, it was the sound of peace and contentment. Only the sound of a sharp intake of breath not to far away from her caused her to panic and crouch behind a large stack of crates that was near her. Peering round the corner at the bottom of the crates she tried to spy out who was up here with her.

Ginni's elbows rested on the wall of the tower that he was gazing from. He was staring down at the forest lost in thought the only sound and clue he was there was his occasional sharp intakes of breath that were then let out in almost a sigh.

Kotori stared at him from her hiding place on the floor he seemed ethereal with the full moon large and shining bright behind him in the background and the lost and sad look upon his face. Kotori thought she never seen such a beauty and sadness mingled together and the fact that she knew Ginni was upset somehow made her heart ache in response. She longed to reach out to him, but dare not. These feelings inside where so alien to her and left her confused and unsure and a prize idiot whenever she was in front of him. So, she remained watching from her hiding place as he finally shifted his gaze to the moon, he whispered something but so quiet was it that not even she could hear anything of his soft whisper save her own name. Just that fact alone was enough to make her heart beat faster and yearn for him, to the point that it caused her herself to take in a sharp breath. This turned out to be devastating for her as Ginni's own very sensitive hearing picking up the sound causing him to turn abruptly and walk in her direction. Kotori knowing she was about to be discovered panicked and thought desperately for an excuse as to why she was spying on him as she thought, 'Gee Ginni I'm spying on you cause I no longer think your handsome, your gorgeous' would work. Her hands clamped down upon her head as he came nearer and it was then she remembered she still had her hair clip in. Smiling she knew with a bit of acting this might get her out of a tight spot. Taking out the pin she rolled it along the floor and kept the other part in her hand then turned around so she had her back to Ginni and the pin and began to PRETEND to search for her hairpin.

Ginni strolled over to the source of the noise, which led him to a stack of crates. Although, at first glance he was unsure if he was right as their seemed nothing out of the ordinary that is except a pin by his foot. Bending down he picked it up, it was small at about five to six inches long and made from cherry wood, he could smell it on the pin, but something else too, roses. He knew that smell better now than any other in the world for Kotori smelt of them, which meant this pin must belong to her, thinking of which wasn't that her scrounging around on the floor.

"Kotori?" he asked a little unsure.

"Huh, Ginni?" she said sounding surprised.

"Err..erm…is this yours Kotori?" asked Ginni holding out the pin.

"Oh, gee thanks Ginni, I was looking for that?" she said stretching out hand to take the pin.

Her hand rested upon the pin and brushed up against his hand, she jumped slightly when a jolt went through her. Like electricity she thought but not, after all electricity doesn't make you warm and giddy. She stared down at their hands resting side by side joined by her hairpin, and then ever so slowly raised her head to look at Ginni himself. He looked like the Ginni she used to know from her days of clowning around, oh wait I still do clown around she thought with a smile. She studied his face a moment taking in that mischievous twinkle dancing in his eyes, his secret smirk that for some strange reason made her legs turn to jelly, but let her know he was up to something.

"Ginni, it's…" she started.

Ginni advanced and enveloped her in a hug cutting her sentence off, she felt something slip into her hair and when raising her hand to inspect found her hairclip back in. She smiled as she was unable to speak, due to not being able to think clearly after the 0.2 seconds it took her to realise she was in his arms, she hadn't even realised that she wrapped her own arms around him and was in turn embracing him. His hand left her side only to reach up and cup her cheek instead as he gazed into the deep pools of her eyes.

"Kotori" he started, all hesitation and stuttering disappearing. "I should've told you this from the first moment I saw you, and everyday after that, I love you and I always will" he stated. Then he leaned forward and claimed her lips. Kotori didn't have chance to reply not that she could of anyway after that before her brain registered he was kissing her. She found herself enjoying it immensely rather than repulsive like she assumed kissing would be. His lips were firm and demanding and she certainly wasn't one to disappoint so she eagerly return and matched his passion.

Little did the two new lovers realise they had been spotted, like a cat watching its prey Sir Timmi watched them. He had successfully acquired the medallion and almost wished he hadn't. His brother looked so happy, something he had not really been for many years, and his friend. Well, when they first met he hadn't seen this one coming and she too looked so happy, they were perfect for one another. It made him feel guilty about what he was about to do and almost made him change his mind about his plan…almost. He stole away his destination clear in his mind's eye, soon Kotori would be gone and Hitomi would be his. Creeping along the familiar stonewalls and well-trodden paths he made it back to the library doors. Pulling the door ajar he slipped in and slinked towards the back where the restricted section was. These shelves were also familiar to him, but not in magic but weaponry. He reached the shelf Kotori's had lately taken an interest in, through careful observation he knew she never left this section when she read the book and that she sat down on the floor not too far from here. If Kotori had any magical ability what so ever and it was possible she could, she would activate the medallion if she were within a certain range of it, as it did not have a wearer. Now the bookcases didn't have books all the way down to the floor they stood on huge draws of a sort that were attached on the bottom and occasionally used to store things, but most were hollow. However, some if you looked close and hard enough had secret compartments and it just so happened that one Sir Timmi knew of was located just across from where Kotori would sit with her book. Crouching down before it he knocked quietly along the wood for the sound he wanted, something not quite so hollow.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Thump!

He smiled reaching out and sliding the compartment open, it was small and would probably only store two maybe three books with a squeeze. He laid the medallion down carefully then slid the door closed and made sure it was hidden again before standing up and walking away. He made it to the door and slipped back out again and shut the door covering the only trace that someone had been here away before heading towards the kitchens and his way out.

Ginni and Kotori pulled apart breathless and staring at each other in wonderment, neither had ever felt this way before and in truth it scared them both, but knowing they were both feeling the same, both just as lost and scared and utterly, hopelessly in love with the other helped them come and stay with each other. They stood in a warm and loving embrace completely alone at last with not even Sir Timmi watching them. The two newly found lovers stood silently content at last in the arms of their love smiling with the knowledge of what so many before them had felt. They were whole and one at last and now that at last they had found each other they could never be parted. Together they would stay now feeling complete and pure bliss in each other's presence and utter despair and sadness at their separation, they needed each other more than each other had realised.

The gentle morning twitter of the bird's song and the first rays of morning light seeped across the land bathing everything in its radiating glory. The sun crept slowly up in the sky fresh for a new day and a new beginning, it the first witness to nature's many creations and the new couple. Hand in hand they stood now as they opened the door to descend the stairs, Kotori made to go when she gasped as her legs were knocked from under her. Clinging onto Ginni tightly she slowly opened her eyes that had automatically closed and found herself in a bemused Ginni's arms. He smiled mischievously as she glared playfully and Ginni walked down the stairs, once at the bottom he placed her on her feet again and offered his arm to her. She shook her head, but played along with his little fantasy of him treating her like a lady, I mean everyone knew she wasn't and she wasn't about to change it. They walked about castle corridors as the first few rays of morning light glimpsed through. They arrived all too soon for the both of them at Kotori's door where glancing about the corridor they saw to their relief they were still alone. Coming together for one last passionate kiss they broke apart and Ginni with a smile on his face in a dream like trance it would seem to most took his leave. Kotori watched him go and waved when he turned to look at her before rounding the corner and disappearing from her sight. She sighed with a grin on her face. Once Ginni was out of sight she went inside her room with a spring in her step, things were looking up.

Kotori leaned against the door and goofy smile fixed upon her face. Everything was great right now she couldn't even complain about the bright sun and the early morning after what just transpired on top of the tower. Walking into the centre of her room intending on getting changed for training, she noticed a large, old book resting on top of her desk and froze. Transfixed to the spot, mouth a gape she looked at the book. 'HOW DID THAT GET HERE?' her mind all but screamed.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and she dived onto the book shouting, "Just a second"

Hitomi stood outside the door; her foot tapping on the stone slabs, 'It figures she wouldn't be out of bed' thought Hitomi. Her arms crossed in front of her impatiently she said, "Come on Kotori!"

"I'm com'in, I'm com'in" replied Kotori wrapping the book securely in a piece of old clothing and shoving it in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"If you don't drag your lazy body outta there in FIVE seconds I'm com'in in" threatened Hitomi just as the door opened and all too innocent looking Kotori poked her head out.

"Morn'in Hitomi" she said rather nervously.

"What happened ta you?" asked Hitomi.

"Whatta ya mean?" asked Kotori.

"Your usually like the walking dead first thing in a morn'in, you just seem too….perky" said Hitomi.

"Gee thanks" said Kotori sarcastically.

"Well I suppose it is a good thing" said Hitomi dragging hold of Kotori and heading down the corridor.

"I guess" said Kotori yawning slightly, the wisps of a smile apparent on her face as she recalled the events of earlier the book now forgotten.

TBC…

Author's Note: Hi, sorry I updated these two chap a day later than expected, but I kinda forgot we had bank holiday Monday, so therefore the library was closed. Hope you guy we'll forgive me.

Please tell me what you think of this new update?


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

Say You'll Be Mine?

Weeks passed by and Hitomi was now five and half months pregnant and miraculously Kotori and Ginni's romantic affair had been kept secret. They met daily stealing quick kisses and hugs then running off before being seen and Kotori began to wonder if Hitomi had suspicions. She'd been turning up unexpectedly or just happening to be around when they met up, which made Kotori start to think it was a little more than coincidence. Now Ginni had arranged a private session for the two of them straight after dinner tonight when Kotori knew Hitomi and the knights would be busy. So, as dinner now reached its end she fiddled nervously with her napkin wondering what he could be up to.

"Hey, Kotori" said Hitomi waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh?" said Kotori coming back to the present moment.

"Welcome back, you were day dreaming AGAIN" Hitomi said grinning.

"Oh, yeah" said Kotori blushing at being caught and distracted herself by taking a sip of water.

"Must be love" said Hitomi off-headedly

Kotori practically spat out her drink in surprise and said dramatically, "WHAT!"

"No, need to be so dramatic Kotori, I was just joking" said Hitomi.

"Oh, sure" replied Kotori.

"Why do you have some secret crush" Hitomi suddenly enquired.

"NO!" replied Kotori a little too quickly attracting the attention of the knights.

"Ooohhh, I think you do" teased Hitomi making the knights chuckle and Kotori blush.

"And he's headed right this way" said Hitomi looking at Ginni striding over to their table.

At this remark Kotori turned beat red and thought 'You don't know how close you are' before replying, "That's not true and mind your own business Hitomi".

Hitomi laughed as Ginni approached their table and said, "Kotori, would you care to join me"

"I'd love too" she said immediately standing from the table and taking his arm.

Hitomi looked at the quickly retreating couple and shared a knowing smile with her mate.

Ginni and Kotori speedily hastened from the Great Hall then slowed down once out in the corridor and away from prying eyes. Here their hands joined and they smiled at one another before heading off down the corridor.

"Where are we going Ginni?" asked Kotori.

"You'll see" he answered.

After quite a bit of trekking through the castle they finally arrived in a large hall lit by candles giving the hall a soft glow about it. There were long lines of chairs running along the side of two walls from the back of the hall almost to the front, where Kotori then saw some steps and a huge table up front with a large old book on a stand off to one stand. She had her suspicions as to what this place was, but surprisingly in her entire time as a resident of the castle she'd never seen this place. She felt something tug her hand and looked down and saw Ginni was now on one knee looking up at her. Her stomach somersaulted and she felt giddy, she knew what was happening now and couldn't help but smiling.

"Kotori Gummi, would you do me the honour and make me the happiest Gummi in the world by becoming my mate?" he asked.

Kotori stood rooted to the spot gazing down at Ginni shaking nervously and watched as he too started to fidget uncomfortably for her answer.

"Ginni" she whispered pulling him to his feet.

"Kotori, I…" he started, but was silenced with a kiss.

"Well?" he asked nervously.

A small chuckle erupted from Kotori as she answered, "Of course I will, Ginni"

Ginni visibly relaxed letting out a small sigh of relief before gathering Kotori in his arms and kissing her.

Meanwhile deep in the shadows a stealthy character observed the new soon to be mates with a slight pang of guilt. He'd misjudged how quickly things were going between the two and felt only slightly guilty knowing there separation was coming soon. 'Thinking of which' he thought, 'what was Kotori still doing here?' He'd originally planned to have her gone in a couple of days and yet weeks later here she still remained. He ground his teeth together in annoyance thinking he would have to speed things up, when he noticed Ginni whispering something in Kotori's ear. She seemed shocked then smiled leaving him wondering what they were talking about. He watched his brother take Kotori's hand lead her down aisle just as music started to play quietly. His mouth dropped slightly at what he thought was happening and sure enough his suspicions were soon confirmed when he saw a gummi clad in long, white, flowing robes, a tall hat on his head carrying a small book in his hand emerge and a couple a gummi's come in through the door. He had to laugh quietly to himself at that, Ginni sure worked fast and was still as sneaky as ever. He watched as the two looked at each other as the gummi at the front began to read from the book. There hands were clasped together as they in turn repeated the words spoken to them. He watched with amusement as Ginni slipped a ring on her finger causing Kotori to look down at her hand. She looked at the band a moment before looking up at Ginni who was smiling contentedly. She smiled back deciding to a least finish this ceremony in her tradition and sealed the title with a long, loving kiss.

In the shadows however, happy for the two, Timmi knew now that his job to remove Kotori had just become harder. He watched the two run off down the aisle and out the door laughing and decided in the darkest recesses of his mind that Kotori must go and soon.

Another week passed for the new couple all the while even in training Kotori smiled like an idiot gaining more than just a few looks from Hitomi. Kotori meanwhile couldn't be happier and merely ignored Hitomi's occasional pestering on 'who the mysterious guy'. She always managed to brush her off, but slowly considering just blurting it all out, so she could talk to someone about it all. She paused mid step shaking her head and thought, 'yeah right' and carried on to her room. It was night fall now and everyone was heading off to bed, which while she didn't show she was internally grateful for, she was pooped. Going into her room she looked in the mirror on her wardrobe and her nose crinkled slightly at her appearance. She was in a dress again, her feet bare, hair hung down and slightly highlighted due to the sun. She sighed wearily and thought, 'I hate dresses' before throwing herself on her bed. She'd expected to just sink down, but instead landed on something rather hard. Sitting up glaring down at the offending object, her composure quickly changed when she noticed it was the book wrapped in an old shirt of hers. Grabbing the book and clutching it to her chest she looked around nervously, she couldn't be seen with this in her possession and it had been missing for about a month now. Looking at the moon she concluded it was fairly late, but not yet midnight, 'good' she thought, 'I can still return this without anyone noticing'. Arms wrapped securely round the shirt containing the old text she quickly vacated her room and sped down the corridor in the direction of the library. Nearing her destination so far not coming upon anyone, them all being in bed she stealthily made her way to the doors. Grabbing hold of the handle her breath held she heard the patter of a pair of feet coming in her direction.

Shoving the heavy door open enough for her to slip through she quickly shut it, barely making a sound. Now on the other side she waited shaking nervously as the patter of feet drew nearer. Her knuckles were white from clutching the book so hard and her breathing stifled. The pattering reached the door, paused, and then continued on down the corridor. The air left Kotori in a deep sigh of relief, 'too close for comfort' she thought turning to go into the restricted section of the library. She crept slightly making little noise as possible and while would never admit was slightly unnerved at being here. It was bitter cold in here at night and in her opinion every noise she made seemed to echo in the darkness, but what disturbed her the most was upon reaching the restricted section each torch she passed automatically lit up. Shuffling along quietly between the cases she finally reached to where this book belonged. Unwrapping it from her shirt she climbed up to return to its place, she placed it on the shelf about to slot it into place when the tingling feeling returned. Shaking slightly from cold and something she was unsure of she withdrew it again and holding it with two hands in front of her looked at the cover. She could feel the tingling again, stronger this time, her blood pumped in her ears drowning out all sound save for a slight breeze, which she was sure was whispering she opened the cover. Her eyes scanned the familiar first page and with great uncertainty her hand shakily reached out to turn to her last reading. Book balanced in one hand she flipped to the middle of the book reading over the each forbidden spell with growing interest. It scared and intrigued her, but she couldn't bring herself to part with the book just yet. Slowly she sank to the floor leaning against the empty cabinets the books were stacked on and began to flick through. Page after page turned slower each time as for some strange reason she found herself studying each one more and more intently. Finally she turned a page and just settled to read it, finger running over the text her curiosity peeking she went on. Absentmindedly her finger returned to the start of the text and slowly word by word she muttered the spell. By the time the last word fell from her lips the medallion behind her back hidden away in the cabinet began to glow. Kotori felt the tingling again, not just in her hands this time, but her whole body. She dropped the book, causing it to fall from her lap and tumble onto the stone floor. Shaking with fear, as she looked at her hands, which began to flicker and around her as she seemed bathed in light. A single scared tear trickled down her cheek before in a bright flash she was gone, the library once again still, silent and dark. However, while silent and dark did not mean empty as a single figure emerged from the shadows picking up the book. He snapped the book closed smiling when the pages made a thud sound. He looked down at the spot his former friend once occupied and looked almost sadly at it, knowing what pain he would bring to his brother and beloved, but he reasoned, sacrifices had to be made if Hitomi was to be his. With that he reached up placing the book in its rightful place and left as quietly as he came slinking back into the shadows with one small question in mind, 'Where was Kotori now?'

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

Lost and Found

Kotori awoke slowly blinking her eyes then immediately shut them against the blinding sunlight that hit them…..sunlight? Sitting up stiffly and sourly she looked at her surroundings. WHAT THE….? She thought.

Looking she saw that when she'd originally been in the castle library at night she was now outside on beautiful summer's day lying on the ground right on Gummadoon's doorstep.

Shielding her eyes she collapsed back onto the ground and groaned what a headache. Hitomi was sure gonna be mad at her when she found her she could imagine the lecture already. 'Kotori Gummi how dare you stay out all night I've been worried sick about you and doing things like that could make you sick, have you no respect for other people's feelings'. Etc, etc, etc.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she barely even noticed a gummi approach her side until she was knelt by her side.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hi" Kotori replied, thinking for sure she'd never seen this gummi before, strange considering she knew just about everyone in the city.

She looked this new gummi up and down and saw she had golden fur, much like Sir Plucki's she thought off handedly then the mousy brown hair, which hung loose around her shoulders with the usual onyx eyes and wearing a light pink dress.

"My name's Cyndi, what's yours?" she asked.

"Err…" she started when she was interrupted by someone else coming out of the castle.

"Cyndi, you really shouldn't be out here" admonished Councillor Wooddale.

Kotori just watched and listened to the conversation in dumb struck horror, she must have gone back in time somehow; I mean she was stupid and a nutcase in most cases but even she could see the councillor looked many years younger. Must be about a hundred or two years thought Kotori.  
"Greetings child, and welcome to Gummadoon" said Councillor Wooddale.

"Hiya!" Kotori replied.

"What is your name?" asked Councillor Wooddale.

Panicking Kotori realised she could hardly go using her real name as it would cause much confusion in the future when she first arrived ransacking her brain she finally found a suitable name she was familiar with that she'd remember. It was her other friend besides Hitomi in the world she once inhabited, her name was Kitoma.

"My….my name's Kitoma" she said quietly.

_Present_

Daylight had come and gone and now another night drew near to find a very worried and concerned Hitomi.

"Any sign of Kotori yet?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

"None, Hitomi. We have searched the castle high and low and she is nowhere to be found" answered her mate, Sir Plucki.

"What if she's in the forest and is hurt or something?" Hitomi asked pleadingly.

"Hitomi" Sir Plucki sighed placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"If Kotori really is out there then she must stay the night and she is more than capable of surviving the night" he answered.

"But, she could be dying for all we know" said Hitomi.

"That is extremely unlikely Hitomi, but if so we still cannot go until first light in the morning" he said waving his hand toward the window where the dark sky lay above.

"Can we do nothing?" Hitomi asked frustrated.

"We've done all we can until first light" he answered pulling Hitomi into his arms.

Minutes passed in lapsed silence until a strangled sob escaped making Sir Plucki look down into the eyes of Hitomi which brimmed with tears. "I just want her back and safe" she whispered.

"We all do, Hitomi" Sir Plucki soothed.

Again silence reigned only broken occasionally by Hitomi's sobs, but even they gradually subsided and her breathing even out, she'd fallen asleep in Sir Plucki's arms. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down. Wiping away the tears for her eyes he stroked her hair fondly.

"She will return, Hitomi" he whispered to her sleeping form.

He sat beside her leant against the headboard looking down upon her. The fire was lit casting shadows into the corners but throwing light upon Hitomi's gentle features making her fur seem to glow. He looked about the room, first to the fire roaring away giving the room a warm and calm feeling bathing the rest of the room in its warm and soothing light, the outside where stars from a clear night sky shone brightly and a surprisingly warm spring breeze playing with the curtains. Then his eyes reverted back to his calmly sleeping mate, now in the folds of sleep, she was at peace, something she had rarely been since the discovery or Kotori's disappearance. He leant down and kissed her forehead in a loving manner happy to see her in a state of much needed rest, yet he knew it wouldn't last. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts and carefully and quietly he quickly answered the door so as not to disturb Hitomi. Once open he saw one of his guards obviously ready to report. Rather than disturb Hitomi from her rest with the presence and discussion with his guard he stepped outside and began to lead his guard away to a smaller room down the corridor. Once inside the guard began, "Sir, I have been sent by the councillors with news most urgent, sir, the medallion reported missing has been found"

"Where?" he asked.

"The library, sir" the guard answered.

"Very well. Thank you for your report you are now dismissed" Said Sir Plucki.

"Yes, sir" answered the guard turning and walking out of the room leaving his captain alone.

Hitomi lay sleeping on the bed just where she had been left. She drifted between sleep and the waking world occasionally glimpsing the world for a second before darkness, but she was always conscious to the noises around her. She heard the familiar voice of her mate through the wall so she knew he must be in conference with one of his guards and hadn't wished to disturb her. She also heard the familiar rustling of trees from the forest nearby the castle and the whistling of the wind. What seemed unfamiliar to her foggy mind was the scraping of something on stone, it was unfamiliar. It got louder and closer so trying she pulled herself from her distant dreams back to consciousness to investigate. She yawned and stretched slightly; blinking the sleep out of her eyes she looked about the room. Everything was as it should be however the scraping noise that had originally woken her had now deceased. Curling back up facing the window she made to go back to sleep, but the feel of a soft cloth pressed against her muzzle covering her nose and mouth jolted her awake again. She opened her eyes with great effort, which became harder to keep open by the second; looming over her she saw a lean and strong figure bent over her. She recognised the figure even in her obviously drugged state and tried to scream. Her body felt heavy and wouldn't respond to the movement for escape she so desperately wanted to make. Her silent plea came out in a strangled whimper which was muffled by the cloth forced over her face. Gradually she felt her body unwillingly submit and relax before going limp and her eyes slowly close. The figure stood above her cloth still in hand pressed over her face slowly withdrew it. He smirked, so far his plan was successful, and now all he had to do was get out of this castle. He tenderly reached down and swept some hair out of Hitomi's face that had strewn across it in her feeble struggle. He looked down at her unconscious form and smiled; now she was his. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss upon her unresponsive lips before scooping her up in his arms. He walked over to the window checking for guards, there were none they were too busy stationed at the wall looking for him, as if he'd make his move so obvious, the fools he thought. The scraping of a door a couple of rooms down alerted him the guard had finished his report with his former captain, he didn't have much time. Climbing out the window he wrapped the rope securely around them both so neither would fall and began his descent.

Sir Plucki meanwhile slowly sat down in a chair behind a small wooden desk contemplating the new information. The missing medallion was a serious matter and with Kotori's sudden disappearance at the reappearance of it, made him wonder if somehow she was connected to it, but then thought he knew Kotori better than that. Kotori he knew was a prankster and someone generally out for fun, but she wasn't a thief and she wouldn't steal something she knew to be of great value to them. She was missing now however which did leave him suspicious as to why she'd suddenly disappear when she'd practically been inseparable from Hitomi. He couldn't think of any reason why she would just disappear unless of cause it was not of her choosing, which meant Sir Timmi could be behind all of this. He rose from the chair and opened the door. Blowing out the candle he made his way back to his chamber where he knew Hitomi to be sleeping.

Feet set upon the ground Sir Timmi tugged on the rope hard making it uncoil from one of the balcony supports, then dove into the shadows, with Hitomi clutched to his chest. He heard the door open quietly, knowing it was his captain and the discovery of Hitomi's disappearance was about to be made he knew he had to hasten his retreat, yet he had to stay and hear this pathetic fools panicked sobs when he realised that his precious Hitomi had been taken from right under his nose. He heard footsteps approach the bed then all was quiet as his former captain lingered around there. A triumphant smirk spread across his face when he heard the gasp of realisation and the hurried steps of his former captain, but at the call of his own personal knights in such distress he knew they too would soon be here, so throwing the dark cloak over himself and shielding Hitomi from searching eyes he snuck away out of the castle in ways long forgotten, as the alarm was raised and the search began.

_Past_

Kotori walked arm in arm through the streets of Gummadoon with Cyndi talking amiably. She'd found a bit of a kindred spirit in the young gummi and fun to talk to. Councillor Wooddale had left then once they were safely inside the walls of Gummadoon entrusting her to Cyndi's care, which was just fine until just about to walk into one of the towers the door opened and a young knight stood before them.

He had light brown fur with slightly long light blond hair and wearing the standard knight uniform. Kotori looked to her side to see Cyndi's cheeks aflame as she dropped her hold on her preferring to have her hands behind her back instead.

"H...Hello Amius" she said nervously.

"Oh…hello Cyndi" he replied seemingly just as nervous.

'Oh, man, how do I get myself into these situations' thought Kotori deciding to make a move.

"Hi, I'm Kitoma and you must be the famous Amius, you know Cyndi's told me all about you" she said taking hold of Amius's hand and shaking it.

"Sh...she has" said Amius looking at Cyndi.

"Oh yes" said Kotori making Cyndi flush scarlet, but whether it was in embarrassment or anger Kotori couldn't tell.

"Say, are you off duty now?" asked Kotori seemingly eager.

"Err...yes...I...uh…just got off" he answered.

"Really, that's great, why don't we grab a drink?" she said, accidentally knocking Cyndi into his arms when she turned around.

Kotori facing away from them all but screamed, 'I cannot believe I am playing match maker' before turning around to look at the couple.

Cyndi had wrapped her arms round Amius to stop herself from falling and in turn he had also wrapped his arms around her to save her. Now the two were just staring at each other, both a little flushed and not totally sure what to do.

"Wow, they sure work fast' thought Kotori as she said, "Um, guys…are you com'in?"

Both turned to look at her shocked and turned cherry before answering, "Sure"

"Great" Kotori answered trying to sound excited.

"May I escort you, Cyndi" Amius asked.

"Certainly" she answered meekly.

And so the couple left oblivious that the third of there group, Kotori, had seemingly vanished without a trace.

_Present_

Plucki sat down on the bed in his and Hitomi's quarters. He sighed taking off his helmet and placing it on the nightstand. Hitomi had been gone a full day now and still there was no clue to her disappearance. The emptiness of the room was cleared away by the soft, warm glow of a candle flickering nearby dispelling the darkness of nightfall. Today had been a sad day for everyone, knowing that both girls were now gone, with no indication where. But, he especially had found it changed. Life seemed empty without Hitomi's smiling face or Kotori's stupid antics to make them laugh.

He unclasped his armour and removed his shoes and lay them beside the bed, then sat up again. He caught a glimpse of a small portrait of Hitomi on the nightstand and reached out to pick it up. She looked so happy in the picture, yet he doubted wherever she was now she would be the same. He knew Sir Timmi was responsible for her sudden disappearance, he just wished there was some clue as to how he did it, right under his very nose. But that was not solely on his mind, what bothered him more is that he'd broken his promise to Hitomi and their unborn child. He wasn't there to protect them when they needed him most and because of that they were now gone.

His grip tightened round the picture, he would not let Sir Timmi win, his family's lives depended on it. He would see his family return to the castle.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

So….unexpected

Hitomi lay in a dark and damp place. She knew by the total darkness that surrounded her even with her eyes closed and that the place was damp because her dress was moist almost as if she'd been out in the rain and slowly her dress had been drying, but it hadn't been raining last night. She tried to open her eyes and found them to be sore and heavy just like her body as she tried to move. She found she could but her progress was slow and painful, she looked at what she could see through her half closed eyes at her surroundings. It appeared to be some kind of cave, the walls were of earth material, which was why she concluded it was probably damp in here and freezing she thought as she reached to grab a shawl, but found it missing. She curled up drawing her legs up to her chest and let out a shaky and unsteady breathe which clouded into mist before dissipating. She was trembling with cold and fear, remembering that she herself did not come here and the attack, when last night she thought not really sure how long she'd been out for. Her hands went instinctively to her abdomen where her unborn cub lay safe and secure, it kicked and she smiled happy that so far the child was unharmed, but fearful for what was yet to come.

Heavy footsteps made her look up and in the direction or a small narrow opening in the wall. Her eyes fixed upon it and getting easier by the second to see in the poor light soon let her see the stiletto of a gummi squeeze through, to reveal Sir Timmi. He looked down at her a moment and she stared right back at him never breaking eye contact. After a minute he turned his back on Hitomi and stuck his hand through the narrow opening that Hitomi now thought must be some kind of entrance into this cave she concluded, but she thought 'how big was this place?'.

Sir Timmi pulled back and in his clutched hand revealed a blanket; he stood again then approached Hitomi. Naturally, she flinched and withdrew from him making him stop in his tracks.

"I won't hurt you"

Hitomi looked at him with clear distrust evident on her face and refused to budge, but as her back hit the wall she knew she was trapped. Sir Timmi advanced again this time making it to crouch beside her. He opened up the blanket and wrapped around her.

"Why?" Hitomi asked clutching the blanket like a shield.

"I said I won't hurt you Hitomi" he said now sitting down beside her. "And I won't let you freeze either"

Silence reigned for a moment and their clouded breath filled the air before Hitomi asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Timmi looked at her oddly a moment before replying, "So, we may be together, my love"

"I'm not your love Timmi, I already have a mate" she spat.

"There's no need to pretend anymore, love, we are alone" he said.

Hitomi shivered from cold and disgust and pulled the blanket tighter. She heard movement and looked to her to find Timmi right by her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You, just you" he answered, stroking her cheek.

She recoiled from his touch with fear in her eyes and he smiled. Standing he looked at her then shook his head and left the little cave he'd placed her in. 'Once she truly realises we are alone' he thought, 'then her true feelings will be uncovered'. With that thought in mind he left the cold sanctuary of the cave in search of food.

_Past_

Kotori swayed unsteadily on her feet waiting for a moment until the world stopped spinning. Once it did she noticed that where she'd once been in the market stalls she now once again stood outside the castle doors. She looked up and the sun shone in her eyes before she felt someone's hand upon her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" a familiar voice scolded

Kotori or Kitoma as she was known in the past to save confusion in the future turned to face her friend Cyndi. She smiled before her eyes practically bugged out of her sockets.

"I've been travell'in, but what happened to you?" asked Kotori looking at Cyndi's rather swollen tummy.

"Oh, I'm pregnant" Cyndi announced very cheerfully.

"Since when?" asked Kotori still gaping like a fish.

"Oh, since about August"

"What month is it now?"

"You must of lost track of time Kitoma, it's the end of May"

"End of May, that must mean you're due any day now"

"Yes, about a week or so" Cyndi replied happily.

"Well, we better get back inside the castle" said Kotori taking hold of Cyndi's arm and guiding her back.

They walked round the side of the castle in silence and through the main gates, all the time Kotori thinking how much time in total had passed.

"Erm Cyndi, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all" she replied cheerfully.

"Well it's gonna sound stupid, but how long have I been gone?"

"18 months" Cyndi replied almost instantly.

Kotori opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a handsome young gummi dressed in knight uniform come running towards them.

"There you are my love" he said taking hold of Cyndi's hands and kissing her cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you"

"You shouldn't worry so much, Amius"

"Amius!" asked Kotori incredulously.

"Kitoma!" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you'd remember me, I left in quite a hurry" said Kotori nervously trying to be as truthful as possible.

"Of course I remember you, if it wasn't for you I don't think me and Cyndi would ever have gotten together" he said sharing quick kiss with Cyndi.

'Gimme a break' Kotori thought looking at the two.

"Where are you staying, Kitoma?" Cyndi suddenly asked.

"Oh, err…I don't know I just got here" Kotori answered truthfully.

"Oh, then you'll have to come stay with us" she said grabbing Kotori's hand and dragging her away.

"Dah!…sure why not" Kotori answered while being led away by Cyndi who was trying to ignore the dull stabs of pain in her abdomen.

_Present_

Two weeks had now gone by since the disappearance of the two girls and after long hours of searching and finding nothing the knights patrolling the forest, shook their heads sadly sideways, disappointed that they had not found the victim whom had betrayed them.

Disheartened with their day's work they slowly and silently began to make their journey home, the unicorns whinnying and their hooves lightly beating on the ground.

A loud thud, behind them and they were immediately on guard, staff in hand, and their eyes searching the nearby bushes. Silence reigned and they were about to dismount and investigate further when a young stag shot through the bushes and past them, it's hooves lightly thudding on the ground, as it went.

Frowning at their discovery, they mounted the unicorns again. They had hoped if only for a moment that they had found the traitor Sir Timmi and they continued on their way home.

When out of sight and hearing range, the bushes they just previously been studying began to rustle and the figure of Sir Timmi rose, scowling and he rid himself of the mud that splashed onto him, when he fell. He had been tracking them for the last hour trying to guide them away from his hideout and now they were gone he silently berated and cursed himself for his stupidity, knowing that had he not been so careless they would not have suspected him in the first place. But as luck would have it, a young stag came just in a nick of time, saving him from being caught.

Sighing a huge relief, when the young stag had diverted the knight's attention away from him, he allowed himself to breath. They had been a little too close to him for comfort and he left the sight and preceded to find his sanctuary, which he knew, was close by.

_Past_

Kotori had now been in Gummadoon two days when a young medic sought her out in the market and reported to her that it was time. So running faster than the eye could see, Kotori ran from one end of Gummadoon to the other, leaving others to wonder what had caused such distress.

Dashing round the corner she collided with someone hard and they went down to the floor in a mess of limbs. Cussing, Kotori untangled herself from the intruder, whom dare step in her path, and she turned round red in the face, about to chew their ears off, when she saw it was one of Cyndi's friends.

"Kitoma. Thank Gum above I've found you. Cyndi's been asking for you." Was all she said before Kotori was literally dragged down the corridor, their destination to Cyndi's house, and hoping beyond all that they weren't too late.

Like lightening she charged through the corridor, when she found herself looking upon a familiar tower door, Kotori burst through it without a second thought, making everyone there jump with fright, shout and glare at her. Paying little attention she bolted to Cyndi's room and unable to stop herself, her legs having a mind of their own, she went colliding against the bedroom door where her friend was giving birth.

Sure to be left with bruises, Kotori rose from the floor biting her lip, drawing blood and she tried with all her willower to ignore the pain that shot through her leg, and she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Please don't say I have to see a medic after this?" she muttered to herself when she heard Cyndi's weak answer granting her entrance.

"You called?" announced Kotori, opening the door and walking to her friend's side and taking her hand in hers.

It seemed that Cyndi gave a huge sigh of relief and stated. "Thank you for coming".

Giving a wave of her hand, Kotori brushed it off, and pulled up a chair to sit down, and she looked out the corner of her eye and could see that one medic's who was helping to prepare Cyndi was giving her a quick look, and Kotori hurriedly stated calmly yet coolly.

"Don't even think about it, I shan't need attending too, though it would seem my friend here could use you're assistance".

She was facing the young medic now almost daring her to object but it seemed that she took the hint and backed off. Turning back to her friend, she became concerned again hearing Cyndi gasp as the final contraction hit her.

'Geez, if this is how painful it is giving birth to cubs. I never want cubs' thought Kotori and grimacing at the thought of what Hitomi would have to go through.

Cyndi screamed and Kotori's jaw dropped trying not to cry out as she felt for sure Cyndi must have broken her hand. She heard the medic say something like 'last push' and wished it was the end. A final painful scream permitted the end and Cyndi fell back against the bed exhausted and sweaty as her Amius attended to her. Kotori expected to hear a wailing little cub by this point, yet strange enough all was quiet. Turning to look at the medics to see if everything was all right she saw the cub nestled in blankets gently sleeping and smiled. It was rather cute. She watched as the cub was placed in Cyndi's arms and together the new parents cooed over there little cub. Cyndi turned to look at her then extended the cub to her for her to hold. Not wanting to be rude Kotori took the cub in her arms surprised it didn't start bawling its eyes out and smiled. It had golden fur just like Cyndi, yet light blonde hair like Amius and a cute little red nose.

"What's its name?" she asked absently.

"Plucki" answered Cyndi causing Kotori to nearly drop the cub in shock.

"P…P…Plucki" she asked making sure she'd heard right.

Cyndi nodded and Kotori looked back at the cub in her arms which sleepily opened its eyes at her and smiled.

"Nice name" Kotori said as the cub drifted back to sleep.

"Congratulations" she said passing the cub back to his parents.

Immediately the parents began to fuss over their little cub again and Kotori smiled thinking it would probably be like this when Hitomi finally had her cub. 'A nightmare, but totally worth it' thought Kotori.

"I'll see ya around" she said as she walked out the door.

Cyndi nodded her head in acknowledgement before going back to talking with Amius and kissing her new born son.

Kotori chuckled quietly hardly believing she'd just witnessed one of her friend's births, then rubbed her now tender hand as once again she flickered and disappeared from sight.

TBC…

Hope you like it!

Please R &R!


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

**Moon's near light, near hope**

_Present_

The chill air and hooting of owls told Hitomi the late hour of night that her eyes could not. Timmi had returned to the dank little cave he'd held her prisoner in for a few hours then when he'd deemed fit he'd bound her hands and covered her eyes, making her dependant on him in her current state. The ever-growing swell showed her evident pregnancy at 7 months and in recent weeks she had been finding it harder to move around. Currently, she held onto his hand as he guided her somewhere new, yet strangely (if she had her bearing right) they were heading towards Gummadoon so she purposefully slowed down in the hopes of being seen. Yet, further on they went on unnoticed. Her breathe came out in clouded puffs as the night grew colder, then seemed to creep into her very blood as she felt Timmi's arm slip around her waist, supporting and guiding her on. She stumbled and tripped occasionally over the rocks and stones that littered the ground, yet each time she was caught, his arms around her protectively. She protested and tried to shove him back unwilling to go on obediently without a fight. Her hands worked slowly and best they could at rubbing at the bonds on her hands. Slowly, not to draw attention she gradually slipped them from the rope, red-raw and blistered. A sudden movement disturbed the grove of trees to her right and she felt Timmi leave her side and walk a few paces to investigate. Seeing probably her only chance of escape she dropped the rope and pulled off the tight blind as she began to run. Within less than a minute she was panting hard and a cold sweat trickled down her back and face. She was slowing she could feel it as her legs shook and ached in protest. Yet, her mind supplied she knew this part of the forest it was close to the tree-line of the forest facing Gummadoon, if she could just reach it she might stand a chance. She tore threw the bushes, yet not far behind she could hear the snapping of twigs and another's laboured breathing closing in, in pursuit of her. Rounding a corner she could see the tree-line and the glowing lights from the castle and her heart soured. A few more paces she ran, a smile on her face, when she felt something hard strike her back. She fell forward and the breath was stolen from her as she hit the ground and slid just breaking through the trees.

Now still with an impending weight crushing on top of her she lay face down in the grass plain of Gummadoon. Her breath returning slowly yet feeling a tugging and pulling round her mid-section and inching back slowly into the trees. With renewed vigour she breathed deep then, " HELP ME, PLEA…" she screamed before being cut off.

She felt herself roughly pulled into a bush, but not before she locked eyes with a young squire currently on duty before disappearing. Her hope restored and a chance of rescue Hitomi barely registered the rough-handling and the scrapes and scratches she now endured in Timmi's haste to escape. It was dawn by the time she was tossed on forest floor and observing her surrounding and herself she noticed she as in a small clearing with a large tree in the centre, but what really caught her attention was a piece of her dress had been torn. She smiled slightly knowing what comfort it would bring to her mate, that she truly had been so close and perhaps left evidence from their struggle to give them clues to her new whereabouts, she could only hope. Until that time she knew she would have to live with Timmi, who was currently making his way slowly, deliberately towards her and he looked angry, very angry.

_Near past_

Searching high and low over the whole entire castle, Kotori grew frustrated. Her face screwed up and she restrained herself from punching the wall, instead kept to clenching and unclenching her fists, and she thought of every other place those three cubs could be.

She had appeared in this timeline only a few days ago, appearing on the edge of the forest, and after meeting up with her friends again, she met Plucki and his friends who were now five years old.

But somehow during her conversation with Cyndi her friend had asked her a favour, and that was to baby-sit her son and his friends while she took some time off and at the time she had reluctantly agreed.

Today, now had been her turn to keep an eye on them, and for _one_ second while she turned away to deal with something, they'd disappeared. Now she knew what the other's had to go through.

Ticking off all the places she had checked on her fingers, Kotori thought of all the place she had yet to check, then smacked her forehead realising how stupid she had been of course, where would any cub go…the kitchens.

Her goal set, Kotori headed towards the kitchen hoping she would find them or she would surely blow and she marched down the corridors passing several residents who looked at her strangely. On her way over to find the trio, Kotori couldn't help but think how the three cubs could be so quiet and yet so fast at vanishing, but then having more than mastered that skill in her time and of course now full grown adults, it was to be expected if they've done since they were cubs, and no idea had they learnt to do it at such a young age.

Stealthily she crept along the corridors knowing she was close to the kitchens and didn't want to alert the cubs, if they were in there that she was here as she rounded the corner and stood directly outside the kitchen door, which was slightly ajar.

'Bingo!' she thought and slowly and careful as to make sure it did not creak opened the door to reveal all three cubs all whom were piled on each other's shoulders and seemed to be swaying as they were trying to grasp something off the shelf.

Looking at the small cub who had a light shade of brown fur and a small ponytail at the back, Kotori knew instantly that it was Blastus and appeared to be grasping for something on the shelf. Letting her eyes travel up to the shelf, Kotori smiled at what they were trying to grasp, and she cleared her throat alerting them to her presence just as they grabbed the cookie jar.

Everything appeared to be happening in slow motion as Kotori watched them grasp the cookie jar then sway to the right resulting into knocking several little containers of garlic into the cooking pot below, which was due to be their evening meal that night.

Astonished yet speechless, Kotori acted quickly hearing the scuttling of feet, indicating the cooks were coming and she raced towards the pot, grabbed a spoon and quickly stirred the contents in it, then threw the spoon in the sink. Turning on the three cubs who visibly cringed at her thunder-struck face she grabbed two in one arm and one in the other, and she raced to the other side of the kitchen and just shut the door as the other door at the other end of the kitchen opened and the cooks came scuttling in beaming, oblivious to everything that had just happened.

Letting go of the breath she didn't know she was keeping in, Kotori lightly dropped the cubs on the floor and she took the cookie jar from them and eyed each one warily, and she scowled at them.

"Just what do you three think you're doing, hmmm?" scolded Kitoma.

Silence greeted her, and she grew frustrated.

"Well?" asked Kotori again.

"W..we..we just going to the kitchens" replied on of the cubs.

"Causing trouble, again?" said Kotori.

Again she was greeted with silence and she watched the three cubs look down at the floor their hands behind their back, and she couldn't help but think how cute and innocent they looked. But still she was not going to be fooled and she lectured them several times giving them the guilt trip when she finally asked.

"Just what have you three got to say for yourselves? Hmm?" asked Kotori her hands on her hips and she stared down at the three cubs.

Slowly she watched as each cub in turn raised their head and made eye contact with her, their eyes almost pleading, and they chorused as one.

"W…w…were sorry!" they said their voice cracking and they wrapped their arms round her legs.

"Pl…please don't tell mommy…we'll. be good…AuntK" they said and Kotori softened considerably and using her free hand she ruffled their hair in turn, thinking them now to be too cute and she chuckled at the thought if in the present they ever found that out.

"Ah, no biggy!" said Kotori loud and cheerfully causing the three cubs to look up at her, their eyes shimmering with unshed tears and they stared at her confused.

Kotori beamed at them and she knelt to their level and giving the cookie jar to them, she said softly her voice barely a whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

"Here, now run along, and don't spoil your tea" she said a glint appearing in her eyes, and she couldn't wait for the evening meal to arrive to see what the result was of putting too much garlic in one evening meal.

Blinking away the tears the cubs stared at Kotori in disbelief and beaming they took they all hugged her, then taking the jar from her hands they disappeared out of sight, and decided that they rather liked this gummi who took care of them.

Kotori chuckled as the three cubs disappeared out of sight and with a grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes she rubbed her hands together and thought about what tonight's entertainment would bring and she walked happily down the corridor.

Present 

Plucki sat late in the night in the room he and Hitomi shared. A lone candle flickered dimly a top the bedside table casting rays of light across the small object in his hands. His gaze was fixed upon it intently; it was a small picture of Hitomi and Kotori. He smiled slightly at the memory of its creation, Kotori had complained the whole time yet still miraculously she'd been caught beautifully in the painting and she had grudgingly agreed. Then Hitomi, his Hitomi, she stood by her friends' side captured forever in one of the rare moments of carefree joy.

Wherever they looked in the forest there was no sign of Hitomi and Kotori was just as transparent to their grasp. It had been months since both girls disappearance and he was worried for their safety. Kotori was a full-pledged warrior in her prime and likely able to handle herself in a difficult situation, yet if they were separated then Hitomi was vulnerable to Timmi. He shook his head of those thoughts unwilling to go down that road. He placed the picture back on the table and just as an urgent knock sounded on his door. Getting up quickly he answered the door finding one of his squires who delivered urgently "Lady Hitomi, has been seen."

That was all it took for Sir Plucki to be running down the hall the squire trying to keep up as he answered his captains' questions. Once answered Sir Plucki ordered the squire to the training grounds to send Sirs Gumlittle and Blastus to him while readying every available knight and horse for a search. Walking along the battlements to where the squire had described he could a small disruption to where Hitomi had obviously broken through. He felt a pang of guilt surge through him knowing she had been so close and he had not been there. His thoughts were disturbed by the sounds of his friends and fellow knights hurrying along the battlements to him.

"Mon capitan, is it true Lady Hitomi has been seen"

"Yes, Sir Blastus, she was sighted by the break in the trees" Sir Plucki answered, using his hand to indicate what he meant.

"My friends" said Plucki looking at the both of them. "Will you help me lead this search; find this traitor and return Hitomi safely to the castle?"

"Aye. Plucki, we will" answered Gumlittle

"Wee, mon ami, lead the way" said Blastus.

Sir Plucki nodded a fleeting look of desperation on his face as he headed down the stairs his friends close behind him. In the courtyard he observed 30 knights all on unicorns in 3 straight lines, 10 in each for when they divided for the search. Mounting his unicorn at the front, his friends also on either side, he noticed Sir Ginni a couple of knights behind in his line.

The young knight's face bore a stony look, but his eyes held a great sadness for one so young, yet he didn't have the time to contemplate, he had a search to conduct.

Leading the group out steadily across the dark plain, the grass a dark cool sea and the night air biting through his garments, the moon hidden away through a blanket of cloud. Torchlight's lit there way and he hoped their search would prove fruitful.

TBC…


End file.
